Unforeseen
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Achilles came to Troy for glory, to have his name remembered throughout the ages...but what he found was something much more needed than glory.
1. In the Beginning

__

I had to remove/repost this story because the uploading system of hates me and it got my chapters all mixed up, so that is why there are no reviews so far on it. There were 7 reviews before I had to remove it and I would appreciate it if those who have already reviewed, re-review. I would post them myself but there is a block on posting on the same chapter under the same user. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone and I hope you enjoy the story. By the way, I originally posted this on 6/8/04 and I posted the 2nd chapter on 6/9/04, so no one has missed that much, thanks!

* * *

****

Unforeseen

Author: Donna Lynn  
**E-mail:**   
**Website:**   
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Category:** Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers/Rumors:** If you have not seen the movie and do not want to know anything that happened then do not go any further. This story contains a lot of content from the movie.   
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Content Warning:** R Version has violence and some sexual content. NC-17 Version has Graphic Violence and Strong Sexual Content.   
**Summary:** Achilles comes to Troy for glory but what he finds is something much more needed than glory.   
**Author's Note:** I loved the movie it was absolutely fantastic! All the acting in the movie was marvelous and I couldn't get enough of it. I loved the interaction between Achilles and Briseis even though it wasn't historically accurate at all.

I have noticed that some readers have been bashing some of the writers about their stories in regards to Achilles and Briseis. As I said earlier this story is based off the movie only, not literature or historically. With that said I would appreciate it if anyone would refrain from _bashing_ me about how it's not historically accurate or how it's _just _like the movie. Things are similar but I think I've done enough changes to keep you guessing. I don't won't to discourage anyone from giving their opinion in a review but I think you can understand what I mean about the message I said above. If you hate/dislike the story because it's not historically accurate then **_do not_** review. It's not supposed to be historically accurate, that's why it's called _fan fiction_.

By the way this is an answer to a challenge from the website by AArmani. I hope this meets your expectations. There are two versions to this story. The NC-17 version can be found at my website and The R Version is what you are about to read. I typically do not edit my stories but I will provide links for those who wish to read the story in it's full form.   
**Pairing:** Achilles/Briseis (primary), Hector/Andromache, Paris/Helen etc…   
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **"Troy"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

Briseis tried to calm her racing heart as she pulled at the restraints around her wrists, but to no avail. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks as she slumped forward closing her eyes in defeat. The only thought that gave her comfort was that the Greeks had not made it past the walls of the city. _At least my family and people are safe_ she thought sitting up letting her head rest against the wooden pole she was tied to. She stopped trying to free herself, hoping to gain her strength. She had loosened them and in the process had rubbed her wrist raw. That's when she noticed her vision had become a bit blurred do to all her crying. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision and took a deep breath remembering what happened in the temple just a little under an hour prior.

She had been praying in the temple when the soldiers barged in. Frightened she hid herself away in hopes they would not discover her. From her hiding place she watched in horror as the Greek soldiers struck down her fellow priests and desecrated the temple without mercy or hesitation. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes to keep the screams from spilling forth but failed. In the midst of their rampage one of the men heard a noise from where she hid and quickly came to investigate. She heard a scuffle and opened her eyes to see a soldier head her direction. With a gasp she scrambled away from the door when it was snatched open. She cried out and flattened her backside against the corner as the man reached for her.

"Look what we have here, " the soldier reached inside and grabbed her by the head of the hair and pulled her from her hiding place.

"No!" she screamed grabbing his wrist trying to get him to let go. He pulled her out and pushed her into the altar across the room, hitting it face first. She fell to the floor with a cry and was about to sit up when two of the soldiers yanked her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me I beg you, " she cried struggling against their rough handling.

"Begging is so becoming of a priestess." He pulled out a blade and held it against her throat. "I've never had a priestess before, " he leaned close and smelled her hair. "I say we take her back to camp."

She tried to stay calm, hoping they would kill her instead of taking her back to their camp. If she went to the camp they would use her against her will taking her innocence forcefully. She would rather die then be raped. She prayed to the Gods to be spared of such humility. _Please protect me Apollo…please…_

"We'll take her back for Achilles, " a voice said from across the room. "He lead us into battle and our victory, she is his to do with as he pleases. Bring her to his tent at once." With that the man turned and walked out leaving her alone with the two soldiers.

"I say we take her now while we still can, " one of the soldiers whispered evilly.

She silently shook her head on instinct and bit her lip.

The other shook his head vigorously, "If Achilles found out he would have our heads."

"He won't find out, will he?" the soldier pushed the blade harder against her neck making her flinch and close her eyes. "Even if she did tell he wouldn't believe her."

"She wouldn't have to tell him…he is strange in his ways, " the other soldier was still against the idea no matter how long it had been since he felt the flesh of a woman. He had served Achilles for many years and would follow him into the pits of Hades. "Once he is done with her he will give her to us, " he tried to convince his companion to be patient.

His companion thought for a moment then released her putting his knife away. "Fine, " he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to walk. "Come on!" he and his fellow soldier began to drag her from the temple. She fought against their efforts and was hit several times as they exited the temple.

"It doesn't matter if you fight woman! Your fate will be the same in the end!"

She struggled against them as hard as she could. "Release me!" she yelled catching them off guard as she wretched herself free and began to run.

"Get her!" The two soldiers ran after her.

Briseis looked over her shoulder as she struggled to keep herself moving but didn't get very far as she was tackled to the ground by one of the men. She was yanked to her feet only to be slapped back down to her knees.

"Achilles will not take such behavior woman!"

She rubbed her burning and bloody cheek with the back of her hand as they picked up her and pulled her along with them towards the camp. She was so tired and couldn't muster the strength to struggle any longer. So she let them lead her to her doom, to Achilles. She had heard of the great warrior Achilles and could only imagine what he would be like. The possible thoughts made her sick to her stomach. She had to take a few deep breaths to keep from being sick.

"Keep up!" one of the men pushed her in front of them, but she only fell to the ground.

She struggled to stand but kept falling back to her knees. "I can't…" she whined as she began to crawl then stopped resting. She heard one of the soldiers sigh in frustration.

"You carry her then!"

She was suddenly pulled to a standing position and thrown over the shoulder of one of the soldiers. She was thankful they hadn't decided to kick her all the way to the camp. It was a short trip to their destination as she was literally dropped to the ground onto her back. She rolled to her side and looked around. She was outside a large tent and assumed it was Achilles' tent.

"Where is Achilles?" the soldier that carried her asked Eudorus, Achilles' first in command.

Eudorus nodded in the other direction. "He hasn't returned yet, but he will shortly." He turned his attention to Briseis and observed her closely. He noticed she had many injuries and wasn't sure if Achilles would want her or not. "Take her inside and tie her up."

Briseis stiffened in fear as the soldier nodded and turned back toward her. "Come woman, " he ordered as he grabbed her arm and all but dragged her into the tent. He pushed her inside and took out a piece of rope.

"Please let me go, " she begged instinctively.

He laughed and started towards her. "The only freedom you will ever see again is in death my sweet, " he grabbed her wrist and made her put her arms around the center pole of the tent. He tied the rope around her wrist and left her feet untied. "Don't go anywhere, " he laughed then exited the tent.

She frantically looked around the large tent and slumped against the pole and slid to the floor. She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She was extremely tired but couldn't imagine falling asleep.

Now she sat in Achilles' tent in fear…waiting. She couldn't stop the trembles of fear that coursed through her body. There had never been a moment in her life she was so afraid. Not even when she and her cousins were children and they used her as a guinea pig. She only hoped they wouldn't find out she was royalty. They would use her against them if they knew she was the niece of King Priam and cousin to Prince Hector and Paris. She was brought from her thoughts when she heard voices outside the tent. She looked around for no reason as if she could grab something to defend herself.

"Come my lord, I want to show you something." She recognized the voice as Eudorus.

"What?"

She froze when she heard the second voice. It held so much power but calmness all at once. They were just outside the tent opening and she began to tremble.

"We found her hiding in the temple."

She gasped as a tall muscled man with blonde hair stepped through the tent with Eudorus in league. She tried to crawl away but just managed to make her wrist bleed even more.

"We thought you might find her…amusing my lord." Eudorus offered with amusement in his voice. With that he exited the tent leaving her alone with who she could only assume was the great warrior Achilles himself.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and didn't dare look at her capture. She didn't move, didn't breath and didn't blink as she averted her eyes towards the floor away from him. A few long moments passed and she heard him move across the tent. She glanced briefly to see him begin to remove his clothes. She quickly looked away only to hear the sound of clothing being removed. She tried to keep her breathing under control as the fear of the situation set in. That's when she heard water being splashed and curiously glanced his direction to see him naked and dosing his body with water from the makeshift basin. She couldn't stop her mouth from falling open at the texture of his body. He was well muscled and tanned from many hours in the sun. _Are you insane Briseis? He is the enemy and has you captive against your will! You should not have such impure thoughts about a man! What would Apollo think?_ She berated herself mentally. She was forced from her thoughts when he spoke to her.

"What is your name?" he inquired glancing her direction as he slapped the water on different parts of his body. "Even a priestess has a name." He straitened up from the basin running his hands through his hair. When he didn't get an immediate response he looked at her. "Did you not hear me?" he asked softly but in a commanding voice as he grabbed a black toga nearby and wrapped it around his waist.

She jumped slightly, his words finally getting through to her. "Briseis…" She kept her head down and clung tightly to the pole as if it were her lifeline

"Briseis, " he repeated softly trying to bring her out of her shell of fear. He took a few steps towards her but stopped out of reach so he wouldn't startle her. He had no interest in using this woman he found no honor or glory in forcing a woman. He liked his women willing he never had to force them. If anything he had to push them away. He took a few more steps and kneeled before her putting his hand under her chin and making her look at him. He was almost startled at the look of anger and fear in her brown eyes. He also noticed the many injuries to her face. "Did the men do this to you?" he asked softly.

She only jerked away from him and averted her eyes but didn't look down. "No I did it to myself, " she spat before she realized it. She quickly braced herself for another slap or punch but was surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"You must be royalty. You've spent your whole life talking down to men, " he rationalized. He reached and took a curl between his fingers and played with it then leaned forward and inhaled her scent deeply. She was stiff as a board as he did this. She was confused at why she was stiff though. It wasn't out of fear but something else that she was very unfamiliar with. Her stomach had clenched the second he touched her. "Of course you are, " he mused letting her hair fall from his fingers. "Only royalty would feel and smell so sweet." He rested his elbows on his knees and tilted his head at her. "Are you afraid?" he asked curiously.

She forced herself to meet his eyes briefly. "Should I be afraid?" she tried to keep her voice strait as she spoke.

He regarded her for a moment, taking in her response. Against his better judgement he found the woman interesting, maybe even intriguing. He stared at her trying to watch her reactions, to learn about her. She wouldn't meet his gaze she just kept swallowing and looking at everything but him. He sighed and shifted on his legs, "You have nothing to fear from me girl. You're the only Trojan I can say that to."

A long silence passed between them as he continued to stare at her as if he were memorizing her.

__

Like I should believe anything he says, he'll probably grow tired of me and give me to his men and never give me a second thought…

She watched as he stood and walked over to his discarded clothes and pulled out a knife. She gasped and struggled against her bonds. "Don't touch me!" she cried out.

He walked back to her and kneeled before her. "Stop struggling you're tearing your wrist, " he ordered grabbing them and putting the knife between them. The knife sliced through the bonds releasing her. She fell backwards and crab crawled to the furthest point of the tent.

He threw the discarded rope to the side and put his knife in his toga then returned his attention back to her. He watched her cower in the corner like a beaten dog. Oddly, he felt his blood boil for the treatment she received. Even though he was standing a good distance from her he could only imagine how intimidating he seemed. Slowly he knelt down to a kneeling position watching her reaction the entire time. "There's no need to be afraid, " he offered soothingly. "You have my word I will not harm you."

At that moment Eudorus came into the tent. "My lord, all the Kings are gathering in Agamemnon's tent to honor the victory, he has asked for you, " he informed looking between Achilles and Briseis.

Achilles was quiet for a moment before he answered Eudorus. "Agamemnon can wait, " he ordered never looking away from the frightened woman across from him.

"Yes my lord, " Eudorus bowed and left them alone.

Briseis shifted in place as his gaze began to make her even more nervous. _Why is he staring at me?_ she wondered uncomfortably. Without realizing it she began to rub her injured wrist and gasped as she scraped the open wounds.

"I will tend to your wounds when I return, " he offered then stood and prepared himself for his meeting with Agamemnon.

Briseis didn't know what to make of the man before her. He was her enemy yet he didn't treat her as such. For the most part he treated her with respect. At least he wasn't throwing her down to the furs and beating her half to death or worse.

"Stay in the tent, or I will have to kill more, " without another word he exited the tent.

She let out a shaky breath and laid down on the furs close to her. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But she was afraid to close her eyes in fear of being taken away from her only refuge at the moment. If her situation weren't so horrible she would have laughed at the idea. Feeling safe in the hands of her country's greatest enemy. She was broken from her thoughts when two soldiers burst through the tent opening.

"Someone wants to have word with you, " one of the soldiers said as he and his companion approached her.

She shook her head and tried to scurry away, "…no…"

They grabbed her and forced her from the tent.

"No!" she screamed as they threw her out the tent to land in the sand face down. Before she could sit up they snatched her up and started for Agamemnon's tent.

* * *

__

I don't have the story on my website yet, but it should be at , if you can't access it or find it there then please let me know by emailing me. I have 4 chapters typed up but I'm not going to post them at one time. I want to see what everyone thinks of it as it goes along. The rating won't change until the 4th chapter and the R version will be posted here and the NC-17 version will be posted at my site and at 

Now, in regards to the story, please give me your honest thoughts. I'm really nervous about writing a story like this because everyone seems to have such high expectations. I only hope I live up to them. Thanks so much Donna Lynn


	2. For the Taking

__

I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed, it really helps when I get good or bad reviews. It lets me know if I'm doing a good job or not. Please continue to read and review!

Most of this chapter happened in the movie, and some of it was added. It's not word for word and some of the action/situations are different. I didn't want this to go along with the movie as much as it being my own version of what happened, but it's still very similar to a point.

* * *

****

Chapter 2

Achilles entered King Agamemnon's tent with a prideful stride. He knew why the King summoned his presence. Slowly he strode across the tent and leaned against a nearby pole to watch as the Kings celebrated a victory they had nothing to do with.

__

What do any of these men know of victory? They never left the safety of their boats. They all strive for the same thing I do, but do nothing to gain it…

He met the gaze of Odysseus and gave a respectful nod. He was the only King he even came close to respecting, but he knew Odysseus was still what he was, a king. His gift from the Gods was the ability of speech. Odysseus could just about talk you into anything he wanted, even Achilles. They both knew the 'politics' of war. The soldiers would win the victories and the Kings would be stamped for all eternity. They also knew that all the Kings were greedy, including Odysseus himself, but that was beside the point.

Achilles brought his lazy gaze back to the Kings before him and sighed. Triopas had just given Agamemnon an undeserved prize for battle and stepped away from the throne.

Agamemnon noticed Achilles, looking bored as always, as if nothing were a challenge to him. "Achilles, so good of you to join us." Agamemnon motioned for everyone but Achilles to leave. "We will have a great victory tomorrow morning." They all stood from their chairs and started for the exit of the tent.

Achilles smile slightly when Odysseus approached him. "War is young men dying and old men talking. Ignore the politics, " he patted Achilles on the shoulder and left him alone with Agamemnon. Achilles watched Odysseus leave then turned his attention back to Agamemnon, standing comfortably.

Agamemnon regarded Achilles warily, trying to gauge his mood. Achilles always appeared to be calm, but appearances could be deceiving.

Achilles pushed away from the pole lazily and took a few slow steps. "I hear you are to be congratulated? It seems you won a great victory today, " he insulted in his politeness.

Agamemnon ignored his blatant insult. "Oh, perhaps you didn't notice, the beach of Troy belonged to Priam this morning but it belongs to me, Agamemnon, this afternoon, " Agamemnon said arrogantly from his throne.

"I saw no Kings on the shores of Troy, " Achilles bated.

Agamemnon stood quickly from his thrown and pointed at Achilles. "History remembers Kings, not soldiers! A great victory was won today, but that victory was not yours. Kings do not kneel to Achilles. Kings do not pay homage to Achilles, " he informed with great distain.

"Perhaps the kings were too far behind to see, that it was the soldiers who won the battle, " Achilles accused calmly with a small shrug. "It would do you well to remember that it is your men that die for your greedy cause."

Agamemnon nodded, "Yes, that's right Achilles, and they die because I order them to die. Tomorrow we'll batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments for my victory on every island of Greece. I'll carve Agamemnon in the stones! Not Achilles!" he yelled defiantly.

Achilles tilted his head, "Be careful king of kings, first you need victory."

Agamemnon scoffed, "You think you will be able to put your mark in history by being here. You came to Troy not for your king, but for your own pursuit of glory!"

"And glory shall be mine, " Achilles said calmly.

Agamemnon ignored his comment and changed his posture, "It is my understanding that you and your Myrmidons sacked the Temple of Apollo?"

Achilles nodded, "Yes, if it is gold you seek, take what you want. My men nor I care nothing for it. It is my gift to you to honor your courage."

Agamemnon made his way to the back of the tent. "I already did, " he said plainly coming to a stop behind Achilles. "Guards!"

Achilles balled his right hand into a fist and brought it to his lips to prevent himself from saying or doing anything foolish. A scuffle behind him made him turn just in time to see Briseis pushed inside the tent by two of Agamemnon's soldiers. She struggled defiantly against them as they held her in place. She met Achilles' gaze briefly but quickly looked away, as if she were ashamed to look upon him.

Achilles clinched his jaw as he regarded the situation, "I have no quarrel with either of you but if you don't release her neither of you will ever see home again, decide now." He wasn't trying to hide the anger from his features. To say he was enraged wasn't enough. Every muscle in his body was tense and he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. "Wrong choice, " he informed unsheathing his sword, as they showed no sign of releasing her.

Briseis panicked and pushed the soldiers away and stepped up, "Stop! Enough men have died today!" she yelled to no one in particular. She then looked directly to Achilles. "If killing is your only talent then that is your curse…but I don't want anyone dyeing for me." Many Trojan soldiers died trying to protect her and her fellow countrymen. Even if they were Greek or Achilles himself, she did not want them to die for her.

Agamemnon watched Achilles closely, trying to gauge his reaction. He could tell he had the great warrior rattled and that delighted him greatly.

__

So…the great warrior Achilles has a weakness after all…

After a long pause Achilles straitened, but didn't sheath his sword. He clinched his jaw and stared strait ahead, not daring to look at Briseis.

Agamemnon was surprised that Achilles had merely given up on the words of a woman. "Well! The great warrior Achilles silenced by a slave woman, " Agamemnon moved to stand beside Briseis and pushed her hair away from her face. "Isn't she a pretty thing? Even with all the bruises and cuts…she's pure," he was trying to taunt Achilles knowing it would anger him to take the woman from him before he could have her. That's why he called Achilles to the present meeting so his men could take her without notice. "You weren't going to tell me about this particular spoil were you Achilles?"

"You sack of wine!" Achilles yelled in anger. He began to pace the room gripping his sword.

Agamemnon ignored Achilles and began to play with her hair. "I think I'll let the men have her once I'm done with her, " he said offhandedly. "Men being in battle such as this…they will need the comfort of a beautiful woman."

Briseis shivered and tried to back away but the soldiers held her in place. She met Achilles gaze and pleaded with him to do nothing. She meant what she said, she didn't want anymore men dyeing for her.

Achilles lifted his sword toward Agamemnon as he walked towards the exit of the tent. "Mark my words King of Kings before my end I will stand over your corpse and smile upon it, " he threatened as he took one last look at Briseis and left.

Quickly he made his way to his tent and passed Eudorus as he did. "No one will fight until I say, " with that he rushed into his tent and commenced to destroying everything in sight. It angered him to no end that Agamemnon would take what was rightfully his. She was his war prize, his to protect. That's when Achilles realized she wasn't just a war prize. She was a woman he found interesting. It was something about her that made him crave her.

He hadn't been back to his tent a few minutes when Patroclus entered his tent with a purpose.

"Why did you order the men not to fight?" Patroclus demanded.

Achilles collapsed onto a pile of furs and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Patroclus shook his head, "Don't you care that tomorrow if we don't fight our fellow countrymen will die, because of your pride!"

Achilles snapped his gaze to Patroclus, "Don't you lecture me on pride boy. You have never even been in battle before. You have never killed a man and seen the life leave his body."

"But I want to fight for my country!" Patroclus yelled.

"You want to kill!" Achilles retorted back.

"Yes!" Patroclus yelled.

Achilles shook his head in despair, "You've never killed another man you have no idea what it is like. To see the life leave their body…regardless of what you think, there is nothing glorious about killing. Every night I close my eyes I see all the people I've killed. I see them across the river Styx and they welcome me as a brother…they're waiting for me now."

Still not deterred from his determination to fight Patroclus shook his head, "I fight for you cousin."

Achilles turned to look at Patroclus, "And who will you fight for when I'm gone? Agamemnon? Don't waste your life following fools like Agamemnon Patroclus, they aren't worth it."

"Soldiers are ordered, " Patroclus reasoned.

"Yes, for a man they know nothing about, " Achilles spat.

There was a long pause in the tent, as they seemed to talk in their own minds.

"You won't fight?" Patroclus asked finally.

Achilles nodded, "I will not, and neither will you or the men, is that clear?"

Patroclus shook his head in disgust and rushed out of the tent leaving Achilles to himself.

He stood and popped his neck and stretched his shoulders trying to relax his tense muscles. He knew he wouldn't until he had Briseis back with him, and the only way to do that was to let hundreds if not thousands of Greek's go to their deaths in the following battle. In a sense, more men would die for her.

He settled himself in the furs of his bed and closed his eyes.

"Come in with me brothers, " he whispered falling into a tortured sleep.

* * *

__

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I've gotten emails about my story not being on my website or at …it's not at either location at the moment. I probably won't post it at until I'm to the chapter with all the graphic content, and I don't know when I'm going to post it on my website. At the moment I'm having a little trouble with my site so…please just bare with me.

On another note, I will not email the NC-17 version to anyone, when I get to those chapters I will provide links to them and you can read them on the net. I simply don't have the time to email the NC-17 version to everyone that wants it. Don't worry, no one will miss it lol!

Thanks! Please review!


	3. In the Midst of War

__

I posted the previous reviews I got before I had to remove the story, so that no one will double post. I want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate the comments regardless of what they are lol!

A lot of this was my own thoughts on what was happening between scenes in the movie and what Achilles might have been thinking when he and his men were watching the battle when the Greeks stormed the city the first time. Read and review please!

* * *

****

Chapter 3

Briseis huddled in the corner of King Agamemnon's tent with her knees drawn to her chest tightly. She was so scared to move in fear she would remind him of her presence. That was the last thing she wanted since he seemed to forget she was even there shortly after Achilles had left. A few of his advisors had come in and they discussed the forthcoming battle and what needed to be done. All the while she prayed to Apollo that Achilles would come for her.

She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against her knees letting a few tears spill forth. Apollo forgive her she missed him already and it had only been a few hours since she was taken from him. She was tormented by her thoughts. How could she be so infatuated with a man such as Achilles? He was a cold-blooded murderer. He killed the priests in the temple without remorse and many of her countrymen in the very same manner. But on the other hand since being in his presence he hadn't laid an unwanted hand upon her. He was gentle but protruding all the same.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt someone kneeling next to her. She gasped when she saw it was Agamemnon and tried to scurry away but was quickly grabbed around the throat.

"Where do you think you're going precious?" he sneered licking the side of her face. She cried out and struggled against him. He grew irritated and pushed her away in disgust. "You think you're better than a king! But good enough for Achilles! Let me tell you something girl. The only reason Achilles wanted to keep you was for pleasure. Then he would've thrown you to his men and been done with you. You are nothing special to him just another slave girl to rid him of frustration!"

She flinched at the intensity of his words and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear anymore accusations she just wanted to be home and safe. Not for one moment did she believe his words. If that were the case he would have taken her long before then. Or maybe he just hadn't had the opportunity too. As soon as she was presented to him he was called away. She shook her head and buried her face against her drawn up knees.

"You're just as useless as the rest of the slaves, " he muttered as he exited the tent in disgust.

She exhaled in relief hoping he would not return for a few hours or not at all. She leaned against the tent pole next to her and tried to relax. It was difficult to do considering if she relaxed too much she wouldn't be ready to defend herself. One woman amongst many men, her odds were not so good. The hours passed and Agamemnon had not returned nor had anyone else intruded. She lay on the furs before her and closed her eyes in exhaustion and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Achilles stood solidly as he watched the first rays of the sun come over the horizon. At the moment his thoughts lingered on Briseis, his priestess. His jaw clenched as he thought of the possible things Agamemnon had done to her. It was obvious she was an innocent and had never been touched by a man before. She unnerved him and got under his skin and that made him uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet and turned his gaze to the many tents of the Greek camp. He wanted to fight with his fellow men but would not allow himself too until she was returned to him, safely.

After the battle he would search her out and take her back. If he had to search through every single tent throughout the camp he would not stop until she was found. He glanced over his shoulder at the rising sun then made his way to where his men were camped.

Eudorus was the first to see him and approached him. "My lord, it is a fine morning, the Gods will praise us." When Achilles did not respond he decided to change the subject. "Will we fight today my lord?"

Achilles shook his head, "No."

Eudorus nodded. He knew Achilles was angry with King Agamemnon and he also new very well that the two men did not get along at all. They hated each other as if they were two rattlesnakes fighting over a territory. "Patroclus is very angry with you." He mentioned, remembering Patroclus coming out of Achilles' tent the day before angry.

Achilles smiled, "He is still young and inexperienced. He will learn over time how to become great amongst the world."

"He has your spirit my lord. He is a skilled warrior, he was taught by your hand after all, " Eudorus acknowledged with a smile.

Achilles looked around the camp at all his men, "His time will come…but now is not the time. Inform me when the battle begins. I want to watch Agamemnon's arrogance at work." With that he made his way to his tent.

"Yes my lord, " Eudorus bowed and watched Achilles leave.

* * *

Briseis came to slowly as the sun came through a hole in the tent and shined in her eyes. Carefully she sat up and looked around to find no other occupants in the tent. She sighed with relief that Agamemnon had decided to not torment her any longer. She cautiously stood and walked to the opening of the tent. She peered out and was immediately shoved back inside.

"You will stay until the King says otherwise, " Agamemnon's first officer ordered as he stood just inside the tent.

She went back to her spot in the corner and avoided the gaze of the soldier. In reality she wasn't trying to run she just wanted something to eat. She hadn't eaten since her capture and she was starting to get nauseous.

"May I have some food?" she asked as strait as possible.

"No, " he said then stepped out of the tent.

She bit the inside her lip to keep the tears from falling. They were burning her eyes begging to fall but she didn't want them to fall. She rested her head in her hands and prayed to the Gods to make her pain go away. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such punishment. She still loved her God Apollo, but was being a priestess meant to be?

She was shook from her thoughts by a loud commotion outside. She crawled to a rip in the tent and peered out. The men were assembling themselves for battle. She looked through the large crowds trying to find Achilles or his Myrmidons but could not see or find them. Little did she know he was not fighting this battle.

A wave of dizziness swept over her and she leaned forward on her hands until it was gone. She sat up and pushed her hair away from her face and her hands got wet. She pulled her hands away and saw spots of blood. She knew she must have looked horrid from all that was done to her. Thoughts of her cousins entered her mind. If Hector or Paris knew where she was and what was happening to her they would be beyond angry. She missed her family and her home immensely.

"Go and finish assembling the men!" A voice from outside the entrance of the tent ordered.

She backed away as far from the tent opening as she could as Agamemnon stepped through. The worst scenario ran threw her mind as he approached her slowly.

"No…" she muttered as he came to a stop near her.

He stared down at her for a long moment. "Today we will take your precious city of Troy slave. Mark my words, that is when you will submit to me and call me your King, " he explained quietly. "Then…I will have you…not Achilles." He turned and started for the opening.

"You will not succeed, " she found herself saying before she realized her mistake.

He stopped in front of the opening and turned to face her with a surprised look on his face. "Now I see why Achilles is so interested in you. He likes the fire in you…he sees you as a challenge little one. But let me assure you, your city will fall to my will. No matter how long it takes and no matter how many people have to die. I will have the city of Troy to do with as I please." With that he turned and left the tent before she could respond.

She closed her eyes and prayed to Apollo…

* * *

Eudorus quickly made his way to Achilles' tent. The soldiers were on their way to the city and Achilles had wanted to watch the battle from afar. He approached Achilles' tent and pushed the flaps away as he entered. "My lord, the soldiers are on their way to the city, " he informed.

Achilles held up his hand to signal he understood, "I will be along shortly Eudorus, thank you."

Eudorus bowed and exited the tent without another word.

One of his fellow soldiers met him outside the tent. "Are we going to fight Eudorus?" he asked anxiously.

"No, Achilles has not given an order to do so and we will abide by his order, but…" Eudorus held up his hand as if he just came up with an idea. "…we will watch the battle."

The other men nodded and followed Eudorus. As he passed Achilles' tent he bowed.

Inside, Achilles was sharpening his sword…trying to decide what to do. He was plagued on whether he should watch the battle or search for Briseis while everyone was gone. Then again, she could possibly escape while everyone was away. No doubt Agamemnon posted a guard to keep her from escaping and anyone from entering. Agamemnon's men were feeble at times he thought.

He decided she would be safer where she was until after the battle. Once his fellow Greek's lost their battle one of two things would happen. Agamemnon would no doubtedly take out his anger on her or just toss her to the other soldiers. In any event he would find her before that would happen.

He stood from his position and sheathed his sword and exited the tent to join his fellow soldiers. He knew where they would meet, the highest hillside near the battle. It is where he would watch such a slaughter. As he approached the area he smiled as he saw his men waiting for the battle to ensue. He reached them and looked out over the field of soldiers. Both sides had a vast army, but Troy had the advantage. He folded his arms over his chest as he watched who couldn't be anyone other than the Princes of Troy and King Agamemnon and Menelaus meet in the middle.

Achilles almost snorted at the audacity of Agamemnon. Was the man really that blind and dumb? Could he not see that he would loose this battle? Sheer numbers would not give him victory this time.

The two sides talked for sometime then dispersed momentarily. Achilles watched the scene and gathered that a battle was about to ensue between Prince Paris and Menelaus.

__

This won't take long Achilles thought blandly. He knew of the Princes ability to shoot a bow but a swordsmen he was not. He watched as the two men met in the middle and spoke briefly. Then they began their fight…over a woman. The thought caught Achilles off guard and he drew his attention away from the fight to glance towards the camp.

Achilles confused himself to irritation. Just to watch these two grown men fight over a woman aggravated him but at the same time he would do the same over Briseis. His thoughts plagued him and he had to shake his mind mentally to watch the fight before him.

He watched as Menelaus wore the Prince down to the point he had no shield and no sword. Achilles shook his head at the scene. The Prince was no more than a boy with a fancy title. He watched as the Prince crawled back to his brother and cower at his legs. Menelaus followed and stood before the Princes, angered. A moment later Hector pulled out his sword and impaled Menelaus. Achilles raised an eyebrow at the move. He was far from saddened at the loss of the King, but he was surprised to say the least. That is when all Hades broke loose.

Achilles could feel his blood start to boil as the roar of the Greek soldiers reached his ears. He ached to be in this battle and began to pace back and forth as they started their attack.

For hours the battle ensued and the Trojans were winning. Achilles stood on the hillside in disgust at Agamemnon's arrogance. He should have retreated his troops and kept his numbers strong for more battles. The man was dumber than he thought. As the battle continued he began to mutter to himself what should be done to win, but it never happened.

After a long hard battle the Greeks began to retreat, but the Trojans pursued until they too were in range of the Greek's archers. The Trojans retreated, allowing the Greeks to collect their dead. Without a word to his men Achilles left them to talk amongst themselves. He had more important things to attend to.

* * *

__

The next chapter is where I will have to separate versions, an R version and an NC-17 version. Of course I'll have to post the R version here, but I'm going to post the NC-17 version on my site sometime this weekend. It would be greatly appreciated if you would review your comments on both chapters here, if you don't want to read the NC-17 version that's perfectly fine, just if you want too. I'll post all the chapter to this on sometime this weekend or tomorrow, I'm not sure when I'll do it.

I've already got the next chapter typed up and done, ready to be posted, but I don't have any done after that so my fast updating is going to slow down after I post chapter 4. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I'm a picky writer and I won't post it until I think it's alright lol! Thanks!

Please read and review!


	4. Rebirth

__

This is a long chapter because of the way I decided to write it. It starts after the second battle and goes from there. There is sexual content in this chapter! It's not my usual graphic content do to the non NC-17 regulation of the site (which is ridiculous), but it does have the content, just not as detailed as my NC-17 version! So please, if you do not like, accept or hate this type of content then DO NOT read any further! I will not apologize for anyone's irresponsibility to read warnings! Thank you.

* * *

****

Chapter 4

Agamemnon angrily made his way to his tent. The loss of his battle did not bode well with him. Achilles had made him look like a fool. He knew the warrior sat back and watched from afar. Watched his fellow soldiers get struck down by arrows and swords, and did nothing. All because of a simple slave that was taken from him, without permission. The constant defiance from Achilles was beginning to wear Agamemnon down. He was already regretting the decision to allow Achilles to come with the fleet. Against his better judgement and the advise of his fellow Kings he was convinced he would need Achilles to win the war. Perhaps, he was wrong all along.

He stormed into his tent and found Briseis standing near the back of the tent.

"Judging from the displeased look upon your face it is safe to assume you lost the battle, " she said rather calmly but aggressively at the same time. She had her arms wrapped around her waist as if she were cold but her clothes were badly torn and she was holding them together.

Without a word Agamemnon approached her and grabbed her by the head of the hair. It seemed to be happening to her a lot lately.

"Let me go!" she yelled as he forced her out of the tent.

"You will not be so spirited after the men have had you, " he spat.

She tried to pull away but only succeeded in harming herself. She couldn't see where they were going because her hair was matted and in front of her face preventing her from seeing anything. He came to a sudden stop and pushed her to the ground. She quickly threw her hair back and looked around. She was surrounded by a platoon of men and a shiver of fear ran through her body.

"Do what you will with her! She's everyone's prize!" Agamemnon praised proudly.

"No, " she said to Agamemnon defiantly. "I will not be passed around as if I was some piece of meat!" She staggered to her feet and stared him down.

"As I said little one, your spirit will be broken once they're done with you, " Agamemnon said quietly then walked away leaving her along with the dozens of men.

She watched as the men began to close in on her all at once. There she stood in nothing but rags and no one to help her.

__

Where are you Achilles?

In a panic she tried to run but was quickly caught and thrown back into the circle of men.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" one of them teased tossing her to a fellow soldier.

All she could do was allow them to toss her back and forth. She was so weak she could hardly stand on her own two feet. She tried to push or pull away but her attempt was futile against many men.

__

Achilles…

* * *

"We lost many men today Agamemnon, " Nestor conceded.

"The Trojans have a formidable defense, " Triopas agreed in return.

Agamemnon yelled in frustration and turned to face his fellow Kings. "Listen to yourselves! You speak as if we've lost this war already! The Trojans probably expect us to retreat back to Greece!"

"Perhaps we should, " Odysseus murmured without anyone hearing him.

"With all do respect Agamemnon, Troy will never be taken as long as their walls still stand, " Triopas demanded. "All we are doing is sending our men to the slaughter!"

"They're just walls!" Agamemnon yelled defiantly. "Walls can be taken down! And I will not tuck tail and run just because we've lost one battle!"

All the while Odysseus sat back and listened to his fellow Kings squabble when the obvious solution was in their possession. He knew what needed to be done but whether or not Agamemnon would concede and let it be done, was another story all together. Greece would need Achilles to fight to win. In order for Achilles to fight Agamemnon would have to swallow his pride and give the slave girl back too Achilles. The bigger question was, would Achilles fight even after the woman was returned to him…tainted? Odysseus didn't understand Achilles' insistence in regards to the woman but it was obvious he wished no harm upon her. Agamemnon's personal battle with Achilles would be the Greek's downfall.

"My lord, " Odysseus interrupted.

All eyes turned to Odysseus and stared.

"What is it Odysseus?" Agamemnon demanded impatiently.

Odysseus paused before he spoke, "I think you know what must be done."

"Achilles, " Nestor acknowledged looking at Agamemnon. He knew just as Odysseus knew.

Agamemnon growled, "Even if I could make peace with him he would rather spear me than fight for me. The man is a lone wolf he fights for glory and immortality alone."

"But we need Achilles Agamemnon, " Triopas insisted.

"No!" Agamemnon yelled. "I should never have allowed him to come!"

"Then Greece will no doubt fall to the Trojans, " Odysseus said plainly. "The men's moral is battered. If Achilles does not fight along side them they will not fight for you."

Agamemnon kicked a chair and turned his back away from the group of men.

"Agamemnon?" Nestor prodded.

"You will have to give back the slave girl, " Odysseus informed strictly.

Agamemnon turned back to face the men and scoffed, "He can have her back."

Odysseus and Nestor exchanged looks then Odysseus stared at Agamemnon silently asking him silently how badly he had harmed her.

Understanding Odysseus' unasked question Agamemnon looked at him innocently. "I never laid a hand on her," he defended himself.

"Where is she?" Odysseus asked.

Agamemnon waved his hand in the air dismissively, "I gave her to the men. After today they will need some amusement."

Odysseus closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

__

For your sake Agamemnon you better pray to the Gods no harm has come to her…

* * *

Briseis grew tired as the men continued to toss her back and forth, closer and closer to the fire they were gathered around. Her robe was so torn now that she may as well be nude. It surprised her they had not taken it from her and made her parade in the nude. As the men tossed her they groped and touched her. It gave a sick unclean feeling as she fell to the sand.

Slowly she tried to crawl away and they just stood around and laughed at her ridiculous attempt of escape.

__

Whatever it takes…whatever it takes… she repeated to herself as she was scooped up by two of the men. A wave of anger rushed through her as one of them approached her. Without realizing it she reared back and slapped the man across the face. She gasped at her own action as the two men behind her grabbed her again and held her in place.

__

I'm really for it now…

"Bitch! We're going to have to teach you a woman's place, " the man scratched his cheek and backed towards the fire.

Briseis watched in horror as he removed a branding iron from the fire. Her eyes widened in fear and she struggled against her captors as he approached her with an evil smile upon his face.

"We're going to have to brand you first, " he grabbed her by the arm and drew back with the branding iron.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable pain and humiliation. Out of nowhere the force of the soldiers hold loosened and was gone. She felt the two soldiers release her and before she fell to the ground she was scooped up into a strong pair of arms. It had happened so quickly she wasn't sure it really happened until the wave of dizziness passed and she looked up to see the face of Achilles. All she could do was lay her head against his shoulder as he carried her to his tent. All sorts of emotions washed through her. She was both relieved and frightened all at once. She was still in the hands of the Greeks no matter if it were Agamemnon, his soldiers or Achilles that had her. Even though she was relieved to be away from the Agamemnon and his soldiers she was still afraid of Achilles, just not as much. She wasn't sure if he would grow tired of his own hospitality and decide to do her harm.

She was broken from her thoughts when he placed her on a set of furs. She quickly scooted away but not too far, still within arms reach. She wasn't sure why she didn't back completely away, and that scared her a little. She watched as he leaned away to grab a small basin of water with a wash cloth.

"At least you fought back…that took courage, " he complimented plainly as he dipped the wash cloth in the basin.

"I defended myself when someone was hurting me, even a dog has that much courage, " she said as if she were insulted.

He glanced at her and rung the cloth out. "You're not a dog, " he informed plainly then reached up to clean her wounds.

"Don't touch me, " she whispered pushing his hand away.

Ignoring her he tried again only to have his hand slapped away. Quickly growing aggravated with her he threw the cloth in her face then she just as quickly threw it back at him. He dropped it back into the basin and turned away to grab a tray of food, which had a variety of fruits.

He didn't understand her behavior. Not once in his captivity had he harmed her. It seemed she was far too stubborn to allow herself to be grateful in the hands of a kind enemy. That, he could understand from her point of view, so he did not push her.

She glanced at him as she reached for the discarded cloth and slowly picked it up as if she were afraid he would pounce on her. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her and wanted to grin but held himself back. He ate a view pieces of fruit and let her clean herself.

Carefully she dabbed the cloth on her face and cringed. She was very sore but her wounds needed to be tended too. She closed her eyes and quickly wiped her wounds and cleaned her face. It was painful but she was able to stop the sounds of pain from spilling forth. When she was done she leaned forward and placed the cloth back in the small basin. She sat back and looked at the tray of food Achilles held. She licked her lips and watched as he placed a piece of fruit in his mouth.

He could feel her staring and he knew why. "You must be hungry, " he placed the tray between them and motioned for her to engorge herself. From the look on her face he could tell she wasn't sure. "It's alright, " he coaxed gently.

Without further encouragement she grabbed several pieces and stuffed them in her mouth. He watched in amazement as she devoured most of the large platter in a matter of minutes. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Achilles wasn't smiling but his expression showed nothing but humor. "Would you like more?" he asked.

She cleared her throat in embarrassment and looked at everything but him. "Sorry, " she apologized quietly.

He shook his head slowly, "Don't apologize, I imagine you haven't eaten since your stay."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his choice of words. She noticed there was one piece left and quickly snatched it from the platter. Since it was the last piece she wanted to savor it.

"Did he hurt you?" Achilles asked quietly, almost hesitantly.

She took a small bite from the fruit and shook her head, "No…not in that way…" She was surprised to see a look of relief cross his face. _Why would he care if Agamemnon raped me or not_ she wondered still chewing on the fruit. "Why are you doing this?" she asked changing the subject.

"Doing what?" he asked resting his elbows on his knees.

"Fighting?" she took another small bite.

He clasped his left wrist and tilted his head at her, "It's what I was born to do. I didn't try to be anything else." He shrugged as if it were the answer to any question in his life.

She regarded him skeptically, "You think the Gods wanted you to kill for a living?"

"I make my own destiny, the Gods have nothing to do with me, " he said blandly.

"The Gods have everything to do with it, " she answered automatically, regretting it in fear of angering him.

He shook his head as if he were saying no. "You have devoted your life to the Gods, vowed to serve them for the rest of your days. I can assure you the romance is one sided, and let me tell you something you will never learn in your temple." He leaned towards her. "The Gods envy us, they envy our mortality our ability to die. In the end that is our one true gift. Every moment is precious because we are doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now…we will never be here again."

She would never admit it but his words made an impact on her. But what surprised her the most was the fact that he spoke as an educated man, not a dumb brute. "You're not a dumb brute…I could've forgiven a dumb brute, " she thought out loud.

He quickly looked at her, "I don't need your forgiveness." With that he stood and headed outside the tent without a word. Her comment struck a cord with him and he didn't know why. He wasn't sure why he even cared what she thought of him.

__

Get a grip Achilles…

"My lord, " Eudorus called from behind Achilles.

Achilles turned to greet his old friend. "Eudorus, " he greeted with a nod.

"May I speak freely Achilles?" Eudorus asked cautiously.

Achilles merely continued to look at his friend.

Eudorus began carefully, "The men are anxious to know if we will be joining the battle?"

Achilles thought for a moment, "To be honest Eudorus I don't know." He thought he would be anxious to get back into the battle after he obtained Briseis again but…he wasn't so sure now. His thoughts bothered him more than he would like to admit. "My orders still stand, " he reaffirmed.

Eudorus bowed, "Yes my lord."

"Have you seen Patroclus?" Achilles asked offhandedly. He hadn't seen his cousin since their argument earlier that day.

Eudorus nodded, "Yes my lord, he has been practicing with the men, keeping them in shape."

Achilles nodded with satisfaction.

Inside the tent, Briseis sat with her own thoughts.

__

What should I do? Should I try to escape? Should I submit? What am I going to do?

She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her long curly hair. She wondered what would happen tomorrow. Achilles would no doubt leave her to battle against her own people, more specifically, Hector. Hector was a great warrior himself and she had every bit of faith in him as the Greeks did of Achilles. But the thought of Achilles and Hector battling troubled her. Hector was her cousin and she loved him dearly. He was more of a brother than a cousin and he has always been so protective of her. The thought of Achilles killing Hector tore at her heart. At the same time, the thought of Hector killing Achilles troubled her. She sighed in frustration at her thoughts. Why should it trouble her if Achilles was killed?

She was broken from her thoughts as the flaps to the tent flew open and Achilles came through.

"I will only say this once and you can make any choice you wish. Outside this tent there are thousands of Greek men who will take you and use you for whatever purpose they wish. Therefore, if you leave this tent without my consent you're are fending for yourself. If you stay no harm will come to you…you have my word," he informed then he started to remove his clothing. She did not look away as he removed his clothing and that surprised him a little, only a little. She was still a woman under all her vows and robes.

"Please let me go, " she asked quietly. "I will do anything just let me return to my home." She knew she was going to regret such a proposition but she couldn't resist a chance to get away.

He stared at her for a long moment then closed the gap between them to stand over her. She looked up at him with a scared look upon her face. He pushed a stray hair from her face and touched the bruise above her eyebrow. "You are welcome to join me…I will not touch you, " he offered softly then walked past her to his bed.

"No thank you, " she declined softly lying on the furs on her side.

He made no comment and got into bed pulling the bed sheet up to his waist and closing his eyes. He hoped she took his warning seriously. He would hate to have to kill more men to protect her. At the same time he didn't think she would try to escape in fear of the consequences. On the other hand, she might be braver than he gave her credit for. She might try to escape or she might do something unexpected, like try to kill him.

He shifted himself to lie on his back so he would not fall into such a deep sleep. He feared she would try something stupid out of habit. He kept his eyes closed and listened for any movement. She seemed to stay in her place, but he knew that would change before the end of the night.

Briseis lay on her side, watching Achilles. She was chilled but she refused to take his offer. She would rather freeze to death than give him more of an excuse for her not to hate him. Against her better judgement she was beginning to like him and it scared her. How could she like a man that would kill a man for no reason other than someone would remember his name?

__

Who are you kidding Briseis! If he wanted to take advantage of you he would!

She closed her eyes trying to stop her mind from racing but she couldn't calm herself. She was at a crossroads and she needed to make a choice. She could do one or two things. She could do nothing and try to survive amongst the Greeks, or she could kill Achilles in his sleep and escape back to her city. She knew her country better than the Greeks she was confident she could get away without fail. The only problem was getting past Achilles.

Hours went by and she watched him closely. His breathing was even and he wasn't moving around anymore.

__

He must be in a deep sleep by now she thought as she slowly and quietly sat up into a kneeling position. She looked around for anything resembling a knife and was shocked to see one a few feet from her. As quietly as she could she crawled for the knife all the while watching for any signs of life from him. With a shaky hand she picked the knife up and stood. For a moment or so she just stood with the knife in her hand and stared at his sleeping form.

__

You can do this Briseis, for all your fellow Trojans you must kill him!

Reluctantly she moved towards him and quickly found herself looming over him. Her heart was pounding in her ears and the blade shook in her hand. She closed her eyes and said a prayer and put the knife to his throat slowly.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" he spoke suddenly.

She gasped lightly, but didn't pull the knife away.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her, the blade sliding against his neck but not cutting him. He met her gaze with no expression.

She let out a shaky breath her hand gripping the handle of the knife harder.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Aren't you afraid?" she whispered in surprise.

"Every man dies, whether it's now or fifty years from now it doesn't matter, " he said plainly.

__

This man isn't afraid to die, and you're holding a knife to his throat…

"If I don't kill you others will die, " she said more than asked.

"Many, " he confirmed plainly.

"I should kill you, " she whispered her grip loosening.

"Then what is stopping you?" he pondered out loud. He could see the hesitation written all over her face, even her body language. The only reason she held the knife now was to put up a strong front. If she were going to kill him she would have done it when he spoke. He quickly grabbed her wrist and before she could blink he rolled on top of her.

She gasped but she didn't drop the knife from his throat. She wasn't applying pressure anymore but she held it tightly anyway. She stared up into his eyes and almost fainted at the raw look of passion in them. He shifted on top of her and let his left hand run up the outside of her right thigh. As his hand traveled up the fabric of her gown followed, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

__

Oh Gods help me…

She knew what his intentions were, she wasn't that innocent. She knew what sex was, but she was a priestess to Apollo, a virgin priestess. She had chosen the robes of a virgin, she must abide by them. He tilted his head and leaned towards her slowly. She didn't move the knife as he ascended upon her hoping it would deter him. Her breath quickened as his lips came closer until they touched hers. At that moment, all thoughts of anything other than him left her mind. The knife fell to the floor and he deepened the kiss making her moan. He pushed her gown up further and moved himself between her legs.

She surprised herself when she didn't protest as he settled himself between legs and pulled her gown the rest of the way off. It was practically in shreds anyhow so it was easy to pull away. After discarding her gown he let his gaze fall upon her naked form. He had seen many naked women in his time, but none of them had been as pure as the woman before him. He met her eyes and could see she was afraid. She was shaking all over and he knew it wasn't because she was chilled.

He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her tenderly, "Don't be afraid…"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to catch her breath. "I'm not afraid of you, " she tried to explain, hoping he would understand what she was really feeling. She had never been nude in front of a man before, never even partially nude, let alone fully unclothed.

He pulled away to meet her eyes. "You're afraid of men, " he realized softly.

She shook her head unable to find her voice.

__

What am I supposed to do? What is he going to do to me?

Her thoughts were broken when his lips found her neck. Her eyes fell shut as the overwhelming sensation passed through her. A breathy moan escaped her lips as he moved to the hollow of her throat. She couldn't believe he was being so gentle. She always imagined a man such as Achilles to take what he wanted. "What are you doing to me?" she whimpered helplessly.

He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat then made a trail to her chin then leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily himself. "Showing you how a woman should be touched, " he breathed enveloping her into a heated kiss.

She was taken aback by his passion. Before she realized what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss with as much passion as he gave. Never had a man unearthed such passions from within her. She had never felt such emotions or yearnings and embraced them willingly.

A moan of regret escaped her as he broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses down her neck…chest…her belly. "Achilles?" she said in an uncertain tone.

Like a feline he moved up her body never breaking full contact and met her eyes. "Yes?" he asked. He knew she was nervous, beyond nervous. She was a virgin and had probably never even been kissed by a man other than her male family members, and that was formal for families. He reached up and caressed the side of her face lovingly. "It's alright…I know you're afraid…" he wanted her to know he understood her fears. He wanted no secrets between them, nothing was to be hidden. "If you will allow me…I will show you the pleasures of the flesh."

His tone made her stomach clinch and she nodded shyly. "I trust you, " she confessed pushing his hair away from his face to stare into his infinite blue eyes. He moved down her body and showed her exactly what she had been missing.

After their lovemaking he shifted to move off her but her arms and legs quickly wrapped around his body. "No, please…don't move…" she requested breathlessly.

"I am too heavy, " he tried to explain but she merely shook her head.

"I enjoy the feeling, " she whispered lightly pushing her hips against his.

He stiffened momentarily at her teasing gesture and smiled down at her. He was still inside her and he was very sensitive. "Be careful woman…" he warned softly then quickly rolled them so she was on top.

They both gasped and laced their fingers together as she stared down at him.

"Thank you, " she spoke into the quiet night.

"For what?" he inquired bringing her fingers to his lips.

She watched as he lavished kisses on her fingers, palms and wrists. "For your affection, " she offered carefully, unsure if her comment would offend him or not. He was after all her enemy and her captor, but he did not act as so.

"Is it not wanted?" he asked hopefully.

It was her turn to tilt her head at him, "I don't recall being unwilling." She slid off of him and made herself comfortable next to him, snuggling against his chest. "I would much rather be here, " she whispered.

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're here, " he admitted softly as he stroked her hair affectionately. It wasn't too much longer before she was sound asleep in his arms, her breath tickling his chest. He remained awake, and thoughtful. His thoughts were plagued with what he would do next. Would he join the next battle…or would he retreat…with Briseis? From the moment he laid eyes on the woman upon him his thoughts and feelings were contorted and confusing. He came to Troy for glory and immortality, but what he found was something he seemed to crave even more, and he never knew it till then. His mothers words troubled him though.

__

…If you stay in Laryssa you will find peace, you will find a wonderful woman with whom you will have sons and daughters…they will have children, and they will love you…and when you are gone they will remember you…but when your children are dead and their children after them, your name will be lost…If you go to Troy glory will be yours, they will write stories of your victories for thousands of years…The world will remember your name, but if you go to Troy…you will never come home…for your glory walks hand in hand with your doom… and I shall never see you again…

He took a slow deep breath and turned his face into Briseis' hair. The premonitions his mother had were never wrong, and it worried him. He had already journeyed to Troy and he was afraid now that he was there, he would not be able to leave. Something would prevent him from leaving and it actually frightened him. He wanted his glory, but he also wanted peace. Being with Briseis had given him a taste and it was far more addictive than any battle he could ever give him.

His eyes slid shut slightly and he gladly gave in to the much needed slumber.

* * *

__

Okay, I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter. I'm hoping to have it up soon. I have also posted all the chapters to this on my website and I'm going to post it at tonight or tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review!


	5. Much To Be Had

__

Alright, this is where my story starts to differ from the movie. I only hope this will grab more attention. I think people haven't been reviewing because so far it has been similar to the movie and it's not all that suspenseful or anything, but I promise from this point on things will take a different turn. So please read and review. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.

* * *

****

Chapter 5

__

If you go to Troy glory will be yours, they will write stories of your victories for thousands of years…The world will remember your name, but if you go to Troy…you will never come home…for your glory walks hand in hand with your doom… and I shall never see you again…

* * *

Achilles woke before dawn every morning. Mostly to train himself, but this particular morning he stayed in bed. Briseis lay with her back to him with his arms wrapped around her. To look at them you would think they were uncomfortable. Briseis slept peacefully which delighted him. It showed she felt safe, or she was still very tired from their physical activity from the night before.

Carefully so he would not wake her he extracted his arm from under her neck and stood from the makeshift bed. She shifted to lie more on her back and he froze, afraid he had woken her. When she didn't open her eyes or move any longer he resumed his movements to grab his blue robe and put it on. Quietly, he moved to the other side of the tent to fix himself something to drink. He poured a goblet glancing her way every few seconds just to look at her. He put the pitcher down and turned fully to look at her. His eyes traveled down her mostly exposed body. The sheet only covered her midsection and breast. She had a smooth tan, she was a priestess to Apollo, the sun God after all. Well, she used to be a priestess. After giving herself to him she was no longer a virgin, therefore, no longer a priestess. Her legs were smooth and she didn't have an ounce of fat on her. She was well toned for royalty. Her stomach was lean, but not muscular. Her breasts were full, not to small and not too big. Her neckline stretched into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. In his eyes Helen didn't hold a flame to Briseis. She had an innocent look about her, but she held a fiery look all the same.

Without breaking his stare he took a seat across from her and continued to watch her sleep. A bit of a breeze was coming through the tent and making her unruly curls move. It annoyed him a little, he didn't want her to wake. He brought the goblet to his lips and took a drink, still watching her.

At that moment Eudorus stuck his head in through the tent flaps, "My lord…" he was quickly cut off when Achilles put two fingers to his lips to silence him, his gaze never leaving Briseis. Eudorus looked from Achilles to Briseis and nodded even though Achilles wasn't looking. He retreated from the tent and waited outside.

Achilles watched her a moment longer then quietly and reluctantly stood and made his way out of the tent. He stepped out and was greeted by Eudorus.

"Morning my lord, forgive my interruption, " Eudorus apologized.

"What is it?" Achilles asked getting strait to the point.

"King Odysseus wishes to speak with you, " Eudorus informed.

Achilles took a deep breath and looked back to the opening of the tent then back to Eudorus with a determined expression. "Stay and keep watch on her. I don't want anyone going into that tent unless it is me, not even Patroclus." If Odysseus wished to speak with him he knew that Agamemnon wanted him to rejoin the battles. He would probably be a while and he didn't want Briseis to be alone for too long. "If she wakes before I return tell her to stay in the tent."

Eudorus nodded, "Of course Achilles."

Achilles started to walk away then turned back to Eudorus, "When I return, tell the men we sail home in the morning." He resumed his walk leaving a stunned Eudorus behind.

"Home my lord?" Eudorus stammered.

"Yes…home, " Achilles called over his shoulder.

It was a short walk to Odysseus camp. Achilles found him sitting off to himself, carving into an apple. Odysseus' looked up and smiled to Achilles.

"Achilles, " Odysseus motioned for him to a take seat next to him. "Come, sit with me old friend."

It amused Achilles that he called him 'old' friend. Achilles was far from old. He took the offered seat and took an apple from the basket before him. "You wanted to speak with me?" he started the conversation.

Odysseus nodded, "Yes, Eudorus told me you got the girl back…unharmed I hope."

"Agamemnon is still alive is he not, " Achilles stated blandly taking a bite of his apple. The thought of Agamemnon harming Briseis made his blood boil. If she had told him that he did rape her he would have killed him with his bare hands, without hesitation.

"Yes, arrogant as ever, " Odysseus reminded. "We need you back Achilles." Odysseus wasted no time. "Agamemnon knows when he is bested, and he wants you to come back into the fold."

"And he sends you to make his amends, " Achilles said displeased. "Why do fight for him Odysseus? You are better than that sack of wine."

"Ithaca cannot afford an enemy like Agamemnon. He would burn her to the ground just like he's trying to do with Troy, " Odysseus rationalized. "Agamemnon is a cowardly man yes, but he knows when he has made a mistake."

"He offended me, " Achilles spat. "I don't fear him like the rest of you."

"That's your problem you don't fear anything, not even your own death, " Odysseus berated. "That's how you know you're alive Achilles. If you don't fear…then you never truly live."

"I will not fight for him, " Achilles stated. "My men and I sail home in the morning."

"Some times you have to follow to lead, " Odysseus said wisely. "I hope you learn that some day old friend." He patted Achilles on the back and stood to leave him to his own thoughts.

Achilles watched him leave and took another bite of his apple. Odysseus always seemed to get under his skin with his tricky words. He stood and made his way back to his tent where Eudorus stood guard just outside.

"My lord, " Eudorus bowed stepping aside.

"Has she awakened?" Achilles asked quietly.

Eudorus looked away in respect, "I have not looked inside my lord."

Achilles stepped through the flaps and found her still sound asleep but with the blanket only covering her breasts. He almost groaned at the vision before him as he silently approached the bed and crawled onto it beside her. She stirred lightly and rolled to face him making the blanket fall away exposing her.

Unable to resist he reached out and ran his fingers down her arm with a feather light touch making her shiver and moan in her sleep. The way she responded to his touch made his heart skip and his breath hitch. His Briseis, no doubt a gift to him. His hand continued its journey down her arm, across her thigh, up her stomach. She gasped and quickly grabbed his hand opening her eyes sleepily.

He smiled gently down at her but didn't remove his hand from her stomach. "Sleep well?" he asked lowly resuming his touch up her stomach.

She closed her eyes again at the feel of his rough callused fingers running across her stomach in slow torturous strokes. It finally came to her attention that she was not covered with the bed sheet. She quickly sat up and covered herself with her arms and brought her knees to her chest. "You startled me, " she swallowed nervously. _Why are you acting so bashful Briseis, the man has seen you naked…and much more?_

"Forgive me, " he apologized, admiring her legs.

She blushed deeply and tried to cover herself further.

He noticed her attempts to cover herself and he wanted to laugh, but judged otherwise. "What are you doing?" he asked with amusement in his voice but fondness upon his face.

"Where is the blanket?" she requested looking around.

He sat up and leaned across her naked body to retrieve the fallen fabric from the ground. She held her breath as his body brushed against her bare legs. Memories from the night before hit her full force as she remembered being underneath his strong body, as he loved upon her. _Love…was it really love he showed me?_

"I believe this is what you seek, " he picked the blanket up and laid it across her knees covering her from his view. "But I wish you would not use it, " he admitted quietly looking into her eyes.

His voice was as smooth as silk and she found a strange comfort in it. If she were to become blind she could live without his beauty, but could not survive without his voice. For the rest of her days she would hear his voice in her dreams, she knew it. She pulled the blanket closer to cover her chest as she straitened her legs in front of her. It suddenly occurred to her that she had nothing to wear other than her badly torn robe, virgin robes. Even if they were not so badly torn she would not feel right wearing them since she was no longer a virgin to Apollo.

"Do you have something I could put on?" she asked hopefully.

He stood from the bed and walked to a wooden chest across the tent. She took the opportunity to stand from the bed stretch her sore muscles. Out of the corner of his eye Achilles watched her as she stretched, her face contorting with slight pain. "Are you hurt?" he asked taking out a large tanned robe and walking towards her.

"Just a little sore, " she acknowledged softly, not looking him in the eye.

He stepped closer to her and put his right hand under her chin making her meet his gaze. "Did I hurt you?" he insisted softly, but firmly, as if he were going to punish himself.

When her eyes met his icy blue stare she couldn't look away. _Damn him…_ she swore mentally. "No…you didn't hurt me, " she tried to ease his obvious anxiety. He removed his hand from under her chin and handed her the robe. She took it gratefully and looked at him for a moment. "Would you mind turning around?" she asked hesitantly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, " he insisted stepping closer and tugging the blanket from her grasp making it fall to the ground. She froze in place and tried desperately to keep from covering herself with the robe he had given her. Being naked before him didn't frighten her, not in the way he thought. It frightened her because of the feelings he welled up inside her when he looked at her, touched her. She wanted him to touch her to pleasure her to take her. She shivered at his feather light touch his hands made as they slid up her arms and down her exposed back.

"Do enjoy torturing me, " she whispered as he continued his caress.

He leaned in close to her lips. "No more than you do me, " he whispered bringing her into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He couldn't explain what he felt for the woman before him. Just that she had managed her way into his heart before he could stop her. Never in his life had he cared for a woman like he did Briseis. He bed them and left them, not because he didn't care, but because he didn't want to have a chance to care.

Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck feeling safer in his arms than anywhere. He was Achilles, the Greeks greatest warrior and no one challenged him, not even Agamemnon. He buried his face in her hair and picked her up off the ground and hugged her to him tightly as if she were his lifeline. She reveled at the strength he possessed and wanted to stay in his arms forever, eternal comfort.

* * *

"Father, I must say I am against this attack, " Hector admitted. "They underestimated us, we should not return the favor." He wanted his father to understand. "Achilles or his Myrmidons did not fight which means there is disenchant among the ranks. If we stay back and cautious they will only do more harm to themselves, their moral is battered."

"To go against the signs of the Gods could curse us. They are weak and vulnerable, we must strike while we still can, " Priam insisted.

Hector sighed, "I am not doubting the Gods father but this is still a mortal war. Mortals are fighting it and anything can happen."

Priam looked at his son with concern. "The Greeks are not going to give up just because they lost one battle. Agamemnon is a stubborn man and will not stop until Troy is his! I will not allow this city to fall because we were merciful to someone who is not worthy of mercy!"

Hector clenched his jaw and said nothing. He knew there was no changing his father's mind. He leaned against the window seal they both stood at and looked out over the city.

"I fear the worst of Briseis, " Priam mourned dejectedly.

Hector bowed his head and closed his eyes. Since the attack no one had seen nor heard from Briseis. They assume she was in the Temple of Apollo when Achilles and his Myrmidons stormed the beach. Killed with the other priests as if she were nothing. "I feel her loss painfully, " Hector straitened and leaned his palms against the window seal. The memory of seeing the dead priests strewed across the floor like slaughtered cattle would haunt his thoughts for the rest of his life.

Then it struck him suddenly…he did not recall seeing Briseis anywhere in the Temple. He closed his eyes and tried to remember exactly what happened. He and his men entered the Temple and were attacked by Achilles' Myrmidons and he eventually made his way towards the back of the Temple where Achilles was waiting for him. He found two dead priests, but no Briseis.

"Oh Gods…" Hector breathed in regret.

"Hector?" Priam asked concerned of his son.

Hector gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"What is it my son?" Priam asked.

Hector looked his father strait in the eye. "I don't think Briseis is dead, " he revealed.

Priam's eyes widened, "What?"

"When my men and I entered the Temple I did not see Briseis, which means one or two things. She wasn't even there and was killed on the beach or she was taken prisoner, " Hector realized.

* * *

__

Well? What did you think? Let me know I could really use some insight on this story. Things are about to make a U-turn compared to the movie and I would like to see what everyone thinks. Please read and review!


	6. A Lifetime's Worth

__

I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am writing it. It really is a big boost of confidence when people read your work and say whether they like it or not. Otherwise, there would be no point in writing and I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. All your comments are wonderful and they really help where the story goes.

* * *

****

Chapter 6

"Is it true what they say?" Briseis asked taking a grape from the tray of fruit she and Achilles shared.

Achilles watched her with interest as she feasted herself. "What is that?" he asked in wonder.

She shifted to her stomach and nibbled on her grape, "That your mother is a goddess."

Achilles chuckled and took a strawberry from the platter and examined it. "She is a goddess to me, " he answered cryptically.

Briseis could tell by the way he spoke and the look in his eyes that he loved his mother very much. "What is she like?" she asked eagerly. She wanted to know the woman that raised the man before her. Granted he was a killer, but he had a heart of gold as far as she was concerned. "Who is the woman behind the man?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked at her from hooded eyes and put the strawberry back on the platter. "Her name is Thetis…people say she is a goddess because her only son seems to be immortal, unkillable. What she really is…is a prophet."

"A prophet?" she asked interested.

He put a strand of hair behind his ear and leaned on his palm. "She sees things for what they could be, from a different perspective. Everyone has a destiny but there are many possible paths for one person, " he explained.

"And what does she say your destiny is?" she inquired mimicking his own posture.

He stared off into space for a moment, "That my glory walks hand and hand with my doom. That if I came to Troy…I would never see home or her ever again."

"And what if you stayed home?" she asked lightly.

He took a deep breath, "I would find a woman that would take my heart, have my children…be my glory. My children and their children would love me and remember me." He paused. "But after my children and their children were gone…I would be forgotten."

"Is being remembered really that important to you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, " he stated plainly.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone could forget you, " she whispered.

He met her eyes and they stared at one another. She wanted to hide under the blanket beneath her when he looked at her like that. Just by looking at her he could make her tingle in places only lovers should know about.

"What about you? What is your place in the royal family?" he inquired lightly.

She sat up into an Indian style position and took a strawberry from the platter. "I'm the Lady Briseis, niece to King Priam and cousin to Prince Hector and Prince Paris, " she stated formally. "My parents died when I was young and the King took me into his home where I was raised with Hector and Paris."

__

Hector is her cousin he thought. When he met her he knew she was royalty. He just didn't know in what capacity. More specifically, what the King and Hector were to her. "Hector…what is he like?" he asked curiously.

"He's a good man, " she started. "He loves his country, his wife and his family. He's more of a brother than a cousin. Since we were children he has been protective of me. Up until my eighteenth birthday I always had armed guards with me when I wasn't in the palace." She took a bite of her strawberry. "They probably think I was killed when you stormed the beach."

He looked away unable to bare the sad expression upon her face. He didn't want to let her go, but knew that if she were to be happy he would have to return her home. Troy was her home and she would not be happy elsewhere. Just as he would not be happy anywhere but Laryssa. He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees and a piece of fruit from the platter. "You're royalty," he stated obviously. "Why did you choose to be a virgin priestess?" he asked curiously.

The question caught her off guard. She looked ashamed for a moment then cleared her throat, "I wanted no part in the politics of being a member of the royal family." She took another bite of her strawberry. "Not that my uncle would force me…I didn't want to be part of an arranged marriage."

"You were born into privilege, " he noted calmly, not wanting to upset her. "That is what royalty does."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I didn't want to be married to someone who wouldn't give me a second glance unless he wanted pleasure or children to succeed his bloodline." She examined the piece of fruit in her hand. "I want to have a marriage like Hector and Andromache…everything is so perfect for them. They have a good connection. A wonderful son and they love each other more than life itself." She finished the strawberry and sighed. "I wanted to escape that fate and in a sense who I was. I wanted to be seen for who I was not what I was to the man I would be with for the rest of my life."

He took a bite of his own fruit, "But you were still hiding…from yourself."

"What do you mean?" she asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"You tried to hide behind your God, " he stated. "You tried to be something you truly didn't want to be."

"And what do I want to be?" she asked for spite before she realized it.

He waved his hand in acknowledgment, "You became a priestess for the wrong reasons. Not that you don't love your God, but you were just trading one situation for another. Either way, you were still serving someone…and not yourself. Like all women you want to be worshiped and cared for…and give the same care in return. But you found yourself in a perplexing situation. In order to give such a gift you had to give it to someone you didn't want too."

__

He really isn't a dumb brute she thought helplessly. "It doesn't matter now anyway, " she sighed. She looked at the discarded robe across from her. "I can longer be a priestess to Apollo."

He shifted his eyes to the same robe then back to her. "Do you regret it?" he inquired, afraid of her answer.

She quickly looked at him and shook her head slowly, "No…"

* * *

"There must be something we can do!" Paris insisted as he paced in front of his father and brother.

"Paris, my son please calm down, " Priam coaxed.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Paris yelled.

"And what do you suggest we do Paris, " Hector said calmly from the window. He turned and faced his brother. "I want her back safe and sound just as badly as you but she is in a camp of fifty thousand men. It's not like we can sneak in and take her back. We don't even know where she is in the camp."

Paris approached his brother swiftly. "The Gods only know what they are doing to her as we speak Hector. Are you willing to leave her in their presence a moment longer?" he begged insistently. "Make a packed with them." He suggested hopefully.

"What? Briseis for Troy?" Hector spat defeated.

Paris looked away and closed his eyes.

"Besides, something isn't right, " Hector voiced aloud.

Priam raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Hector licked his lips and looked at his father. "If Briseis had been taken captive…then why didn't Agamemnon mention it?"

"Because he didn't want us to know, " Paris answered bluntly.

Hector shook his head, "No, if Agamemnon had her knowing she was a member of the royal family then he would rub it in our faces. He would have shown her to us."

Priam seemed in thought for a moment then looked to his son. "Are you suggesting that someone has taken her secretly?" he suggested hopefully. "Who?"

Hector couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that Briseis and Achilles were connected somehow. Achilles had not fought in the last battle for reasons unknown, but it was obvious that he and Agamemnon were at odd ends. Achilles served no master other than his own ambitions. "I think Achilles may have her." He took a few steps closer to his father. "She was in the temple when Achilles and his Myrmidons stormed the beach. They must have taken her during the battle." He paused to gather his thoughts. "If she is with Achilles…we might have a chance at getting her back."

Priam looked at Hector questionably.

Hector held up his hands as if to say _hold on_. "Achilles is a lone wolf, other than his Myrmidons he has no allegiance with anyone. If I can speak with Achilles alone…I may be able to barter Briseis back, " Hector offered.

"He will want you dead Hector!" Paris blasted. "The man only fights for glory. To kill you will be the greatest glory of all!"

Hector shook his head, "Achilles will not kill me without a fair fight…I know his kind."

"But he will want to kill you regardless, " Paris insisted angrily.

Hector ignored his frantic brother and kneeled before his father. "Father, this is why I insist we do not attack. If we attack…we may never get Briseis back," he begged quietly.

Priam sighed with regret, "We do not even know if she is still alive. To delay attack now could mean our own demise as well." He took Hector's face into his hands and kissed him on the forehead. "I am just as heartbroken as you my son…but it is a risk I cannot take."

Hector clenched his jaw and quickly stood walking out of the thrown room.

"Forgive me Apollo…" Priam prayed quietly.

* * *

Briseis stood alone in Achilles' tent bathing herself in the water basin. It felt good to clean the dirt and grime from her battered body. She examined herself as she ran the cloth over her cuts and bruises and wanted to cry. The sight of her body was disturbing to the eye. She bruised easily and it showed. No matter how hard she tried to erase the memory of the soldiers hands all over her she couldn't get the icky feeling gone. The only thought that gave her comfort was that none of the men were allowed to take her. Achilles had made sure of that. What she didn't understand is why he had taken such an interest in her? What was it about her that made him feel vulnerable?

"Are you alright?" Achilles asked quietly from behind her at the opening of the tent.

She gasped and looked over her shoulder at him. "You scared me, " she chuckled timidly then turned away from his piercing gaze.

He smiled calmly and took a few steps closer to her. He could tell she was trying to clean her back and was having a hard time at it. "Would you like for me to get your back?" he asked a respectable distance from her.

She looked at him over her shoulder again and bit her lip. "If you don't mind, " she handed him the cloth and turned away. She reached back and pulled her hair over her right shoulder to give him better access and closed her eyes. She heard him dip the cloth into the basin and ring it out and tensed when he touched the cloth to her back.

"Tell me if I hurt you, " he told her then began to clean the dirt from her back. He tried to be gentle but it was obvious she hadn't been bathed in days. It was hard to tell between the dirt and bruises. He clenched his jaw to keep him temper from flaring. Agamemnon's soldiers had done a number on her and he wished he had killed all of them when he had the chance.

"Thank you, " she voiced quietly over her shoulder. "I am truly grateful for all that you have done."

He finished with her back and placed the cloth back into the basin and turned her to face him. She immediately met his eyes and began to drown in them. His hands framed her face and caressed her caringly. "You are truly an amazing woman Briseis, " he admitted quietly. "I wish we would have met under different circumstances."

Her heart sank at his confessing words and she molded her hands around his. "I know, " she nodded tiredly. It was now after dark and she was exhausted, which was strange. The only physical thing she had done all day was take a long walk down the beach. Achilles was curious about the land they had invaded and she gave him a tour so do speak.

"You look tired, " he noticed examining the features on her healing face. The gash above her eyebrow was healed and the cut on her lip was almost gone. "Come…lie down." He took her hand and led her to the makeshift bed.

She didn't want to sleep she wanted to crawl into his arms and relish in the feeling of comfort he always seemed to invoke in her. She crawled into the bed and settled into the furs and watched him as he stripped his armor off.

__

Dear Apollo he is beautiful…

He stripped fully nude and blew out all the light in the tent and joined her making himself comfortable facing her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked in the darkness.

She smiled contently, "Much better thank you."

They lay in silence for a long time petting and caressing one another. Content to just be with the other.

"Am I still your captive?" she whispered curiously as he caressed her back gently. She wanted to know what she was to him.

He waited a moment before he answered. "You are my guest, " he clarified.

__

But would you let me go if I wanted to go she wondered. "In Troy guests are allowed to leave when they wish, " she pressed softly.

"You can do what you wish?" he countered softly.

"Would you leave this war behind you?" she asked avoiding his answer to hers.

He considered the question for a moment. "Would you leave Troy?" he asked curiously.

__

Yes…as long as I am with you Achilles…yes…

They fell into another long silence and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

__

I would really like to know what everyone thinks about this. Any comments are welcome I've had people threaten to kill me before…you're not going to hurt my feelings believe me lol!


	7. Fate

__

This chapter doesn't go with the movie in anyway. This is all me lol! I hope everyone enjoys this. It was quit the challenge to write.

* * *

****

Chapter 7

Andromache stretched in her sleep but slowly came too when she felt she was the only one in bed. She opened her eyes and didn't see Hector beside her. She sat up and looked around the room to find him standing at the window. Looking out over the land and ocean. "Hector?" she called quietly so she would not wake Astyanax. When he didn't give notice to her she crawled out of bed and approached him. "Hector…are you alright?" she asked putting her arms around him in a loving, comfortable embrace.

He glanced over his shoulder then returned his gaze out the window. "Did I wake you?" he asked guiltily.

She kissed his shoulders. "Only your absence woke me, " she assured resting her chin on his shoulder. "What is troubling you at this hour? Is it Briseis?"

He sighed and turned in her embrace wrapping his arms around her waist. "I fear for her, " he whispered worriedly. "I fear what they have done or are doing to her. Every fiber of my being is telling me to take every soldier we have and rip through every tent in their camp until she is found."

She rubbed up and down his arms, "Briseis is a strong woman Hector. She grew up with you and Paris after all. It's amazing she survived her childhood, " she tried to make him feel better but it wasn't working. "If she is still alive she knows you will come for her just as you always have." She paused for a moment. "If she is dead…it is a better fate than what she would have to endure."

He closed his eyes not wanting to believe for one moment she was dead. Deep down he felt she was safe where she was. He couldn't figure out why and he hadn't expressed his feelings to anyone, not even Andromache. He feared their reaction to his thoughts.

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Come back to bed. You must have your rest before morning, " she coaxed taking his hand and leading him back to bed. "The greatest warrior of Troy must have his beauty sleep." She teased crawling back into bed.

He smiled tiredly and didn't resist being pulled onto the bed next to his wife.

"You won't be any good to anyone least of all Briseis if you aren't at least rested, " she berated softly as they settled into the covers. "You must have faith Hector that the Gods are watching over her." She settled against his chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight my love."

He kissed the top of her head and caressed her back softly. "Goodnight my darling, " he returned as she drifted back into her peaceful slumber.

However, sleep did not succumb to him so easily. He stared at the ceiling as thoughts of the upcoming battle plagued him. Would Achilles fight in the morning battle? Why had he dismissed himself from the earlier battle? What was going on amongst the Greek's to make Achilles withdraw? Did it have to do with Briseis somehow?

His mind raced out of control with reasons and questions. Finally, exhaustion won and he fell into a troubled slumber.

* * *

It was a clear cool night on the beach of Troy. The wind was strong as the waves crashed making a soothing sleep aid. A beach that no longer belonged to the Trojans but to the Greeks that invaded the land. It was nearly dawn and there wasn't much going on in the camp. Most of the men were lounging around, waiting. Waiting to see if they sailed home or attacked again.

"This is insane. I cannot believe he is going to leave when our fellow countrymen are being killed left and right. He knows it will kill the men's moral if he leaves, " Patroclus snapped whittling a piece of wood with his dagger.

Eudorus sat across the fire from Patroclus and was sharpening his own blade. "I am sure Achilles has his own reasons for leaving this war behind. I have served with him for many years and I've never doubted his leadership abilities or his decisions. Perhaps he is tired of the constant war in his life, " he explained. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Patroclus or himself.

"Achilles was born for this war. Aunt Thetis has even given him the prophecy of his glory and he is willing to give it up? For what, that slave woman he keeps to himself, " Patroclus accused. "Achilles only loves himself."

"Be careful what you say Patroclus. No matter how angry you are with Achilles he cares for you deeply. But even he has his limits, " Eudorus warned lightly. "Do not go against his wishes…you will regret it."

"I want to stay, " Patroclus affirmed. "I am going to stay and Achilles isn't going to stop me."

Eudorus laughed lightly then quieted himself. "This is not your time Patroclus. Every man is remembered in his own way. All men want to be remembered. Achilles just wants it more than most, " Eudorus explained. "But you must wait for the opportune moment to make your mark on the world. I fear your mark will come in a different way than war."

"Then why has he been teaching me to fight and why did he bring me here with him?" Patroclus asked frustrated. "If he doesn't want me to be a man yet he should have left me at home with Aunt Thetis."

Eudorus pointed at Patroclus, "That is the point boy. He brought you here to show you the way of the world. To show you it's grotesque nature. To give you the opportunity to choose for yourself."

"But what you and Achilles don't realize is that I have already chosen my path, " Patroclus noted. "I want to be a soldier."

Eudorus shrugged in defeat finding it useless to talk to the boy a moment longer. It was obvious he and Achilles were cousins. They were both stubborn as a bore and once they set their mind to something there was not deterring them. "Regardless, we sail home in the morning."

"We shall see, " Patroclus stood and walked off leaving Eudorus to himself.

* * *

Briseis stood on the beach with her arms wrapped around her waist and watched the waves crash against her feet. The feeling of the cool water was refreshing and she was tempted to take a swim but decided against it since Achilles was not with her. The wind blew her hair away from her face and she closed her eyes enjoying the underrated sensation.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a slight rumbling sound and turned around to look over the camp.

__

What is that?

A moment later, fireballs began to roll from over the hill into the camp exploding when they made their impact. She was frozen in place as watched the tents and ships being destroyed left and right. Greek soldiers screamed and ran for their lives, as the unexpected attack was unleashed.

A nearby tent was struck with a fireball breaking her from her haze. "Achilles…" she breathed and started to run for their tent quickly. "Achilles!" she yelled pushing through the flaps of the tent opening. "Achilles the…" she stopped when she noticed he wasn't in the tent. She covered her mouth in fright then backed out of the tent only to run into a passing soldier. The camp was in turmoil as the Trojans began to invade the Greek camp.

"Achilles…where are you?" she whimpered as she started to run through the camp in search of him. "Achilles!" she called out hoping he would hear her through all the horrible screams. "Achilles!" she called again frantically.

A loud cheering sound in the distance caught her attention and she looked to see Trojans and Greeks surrounding two men. She narrowed her eyes to see if she could identify them and gasped in horror when she saw who they were.

"No!" she screamed running toward them. "No!"

Achilles and Hector were circling one another, waiting for the other to strike.

"No…stop!" she screamed breaking through the crowd into the opening of the circle. "Don't do this!" she cried desperately but neither seemed to notice or pay her any attention. They began to fight matching one another blow for blow when Hector got the upper hand and slit Achilles across the throat. "No!" Briseis screamed in horror as Achilles dropped to his knees and fell backward on the ground. His helmet fell away to reveal not Achilles…but Patroclus. She gasped and covered her mouth and saw the same look of horror on Hector's face.

__

NO!

"Briseis!"

She jerked awake and found Achilles hovering above her with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep, " he asked concerned.

She shook her head frantically and sat up bringing him with her. "Patroclus…you have to stop him…" she rushed in between her hurried breathing.

"Shhh, calm down, " he coaxed stroking her hair away from her face. "What about Patroclus?" he asked.

"You have to stop him before Hector kills him, " she rushed with tears streaming down her face.

He stiffened at her words, "What?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head making more tears fall down her face. "I dreamt that Hector and his men stormed the camp and Patroclus led the Myrmidons into battle without your knowledge, " she paused catching her breath. "He engaged Hector in battle and…Hector killed him."

"Patroclus would not do such a fool thing, " Achilles reasoned.

"Please Achilles, you must stop him, " she begged. She knew if Hector killed Patroclus that Achilles would kill him and she didn't want anyone to die.

The desperation in her voice was enough to unhinge him. "Stay here, I will be back soon, " he instructed and left the tent to find Patroclus and Eudorus.

"Eudorus?" Achilles demanded as he approached his Myrmidons camp across from him.

Eudorus stepped out from his tent and approached Achilles. "My lord?" he asked hearing the concern in his leaders voice.

"Where is Patroclus?" Achilles demanded forcefully.

"He went for a walk my lord, " one of his other Myrmidons answered.

"Where!" Achilles yelled impatiently.

"He didn't say my lord, " he replied innocently.

Achilles was fuming, "I want him found and brought to me! Now!" He watched as Eudorus and the other Myrmidons scurried about as they went in search of their missing comrade. "My orders still stand…no one will fight!" he reaffirmed his order then made his way back to Briseis. He entered the tent and found her sitting with her knees drawn to her chest on the bed.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

He shook his head in defeat and walked to her. "Tell me more about this dream, " he asked taking a seat next to her.

She wiped the leftover tears from her face and met his eyes. "It felt so real…I could feel the heat from the fires and the shrill screams of the men…" She started. "…Until I head you call my name I didn't know it was a dream. I watched Hector strike Patroclus down…thinking it was you…I don't want anyone to die."

"Achilles!" Eudorus called from outside the tent.

Achilles stood from the bed and made his way outside to see Eudorus with Patroclus at his side, wearing his armor.

"He was preparing for battle when I found him, " Eudorus explained hesitantly. He like Patroclus very much and knew Achilles would be angry with him for his rash actions, or almost rash actions.

Achilles looked hard at Patroclus. "Explain yourself now, " he demanded calmly.

Patroclus stood tall and stared his cousin down. "I was merely doing what needed to be done to win this war," he insisted defiantly.

Achilles approached him and ripped his chest plate away and held it up to him. "You think dressing like me will give you victory?" He shook his head in disappointment. "All you would have achieved was your own death."

"You don't know that, " Patroclus insisted.

"I do know that, " Achilles retorted then pointed towards the hill that led to the city. "Do you know what is over that hill…the great warrior Hector who would have killed you today if I had not stopped you."

Patroclus looked down ashamed, "I only wanted to show you I can fight."

Achilles nodded, "I know you can fight Patroclus, but your reason for fighting should be different than why I fight."

Patroclus nodded, but still did not understand why Achilles wanted him to be so different from him. "Are we still going home?" he asked.

Achilles thought for a moment, "I have something I must do, then we leave." With that he turned and headed towards his tent. He pushed through the flaps and found Briseis fully dressed.

"Was it true?" she asked hoping it wasn't.

He nodded and put his chest plate down and approached her. "There is something I need to ask of you, " he said taking her hands in his.

"What?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Do you wish to go home?" he seemed to have to force the words from his lips.

She was torn by the question. "I don't know what I want anymore, " she answered honestly.

He took a deep breath, "My men and I are sailing home today. I would never ask you to leave your home. It won't be safe for you here after I am gone."

She felt a panic rush through her, "You're leaving?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "It is time for me to go." He rested his forehead against hers. "I cannot take you with me this is your home and your family would never believe you came with me willingly."

"The Greeks will not leave our shores just because you have gone, " she insisted trying to hold back her tears. What was she doing! If Achilles left then the Trojans would have a great advantage against the Greeks. If Achilles stayed they would most certainly meet their doom.

He pulled away and kissed her deeply letting her feel how much he cared for her. In all his life no woman had made him feel so alive. There was nothing more he wanted than to take her home and make her his wife. But in the eyes of the Gods she was already his wife. He broke the kiss and caressed her face. "Here, I want you to take this, " he reached down and took out his dagger. It was the same dagger she had tried to kill him with. "I want you to keep it…as a souvenir."

She took it and ran her fingers up and down the thick side of the blade.

Everyone has a destiny…but there are many paths to each destiny….

* * *

__

Tell me what you think! Was it any good? Did you like the variations etc…Please read and review!


	8. Against All Else

__

I used this chapter to bring a lot of the other characters into the story. I mention Hector and Paris' mother, Hecuba, but not by name. Helen makes her debut into this chapter. Not a big part but I noticed she hadn't been in the story until now. I also brought Glaucus, Hector's second in command into the story. I liked the character and you don't see him mentioned in any other stories so…I hope you enjoy this and I am so sorry for the wait. Please read and review!

* * *

****

Chapter 8

Andromache watched Hector dress himself into his armor from the bed. She wanted to scream for him to stay to not do battle with the Greeks. Hector was the praised General of Troy and it was his duty to protect her and its people. When they were arranged to be married she realized she would have to compensate her opinions and feelings when it came to military issues. There would be times when he would be gone for days to months at a time. This particular war was no different. "What has father said of Briseis?" she asked timidly. Briseis being missing disturbed Hector to no end. She had always admired his attitude in regards to her cousin in law.

Hector placed his forearm straps in place and began to tie them harshly. "He believes she is a lost cause, " he almost spat in anger. "He fears that if we try to negotiate her safe return that we will only cripple ourselves in the face of the Gods, " he drawled forcefully as he finished tying the straps. "I have tried everything to convince him…" he trailed off unable to finish his own words.

Andromache stood from the bed and approached her husband swiftly. "Calm yourself, " she coaxed softly. "Perhaps in the midst of battle she will be able to escape unnoticed." She offered hopefully, for both of them.

Hector stared into her eyes and wanted nothing more than to love away the troubled look they held. He knew she was just as worried over Briseis as he was. The two were like sisters and they were practically inseparable. "I love you, " he whispered as he leaned in to give her a loving, slow kiss. How he loved the woman before him. She was his everything and he was thankful to the Gods for her. She had given him a son, heir to the thrown of Troy. She gave him a reason to live other than his duty as Prince and his duty of General.

"You will find her, " she whispered with reassurance. "Or she will find you."

* * *

Briseis stood frozen in place as she took one last look around the tent. Even though she had only spent two days there she would have many memories of it, good and bad. _I don't want to go_ she thought with sorrow as she let a stray tear fall down her cheek. She was eternally grateful to Achilles for his unwarranted treatment towards her. Till the present moment she still could not understand why he did treat her so well. From the stories she had heard of the great warrior he was nothing like she expected. _I want to stay_ she told herself, or more like tried to convince herself. But she knew she could not abandon her family, people or her duty to Troy. _But you can abandon Achilles_ she closed her eyes making more tears falls. Her emotions were torn beyond belief.

The flaps to the tent flung open and in walked Achilles. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to gather her composure. She met his eyes and this time, she did not falter from his piercing gaze. She was captivated by the man before her. The warrior that had taken her heart with his almost barbaric but affectionate ways. The look in his eyes told her that he did not want her to go either. She could see pain in them, almost fear. _Why does he wish to send me away_ she wondered sadly.

"It is time, " he reminded ceremoniously.

All she could do was nod as she tried desperately to hold back her tears. Her lip began to tremble from her effort and she closed her eyes. _I can't! By the Gods I don't understand why but I don't want to go_ she told herself.

He could see her torment and it pained him greatly. "Briseis…" he started.

"…I don't wish to go!" she cried out helplessly. "Apollo forgive me but I can't…" she let her words fall unable to finish them.

He clenched his jaw trying to hold his own emotions back. "You must go…" he whispered through his teeth. He felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest and burned before him. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her forever, safely. In all his life no one had ever captured his heart. No one had shown him that life was more than war and glory.

She rushed toward him and grabbed his hands kneeling before him. "Please! I beg you! Don't do this…" she cried desperately. "You have shown me so much…" she trailed off into a fit of quiet sobs.

He kneeled down in front of her and framed her face with his hands. "You have shown me so much more, " he corrected fondly. "There is nothing I want more than to take you with me…but I cannot."

"Why?" she asked not understanding. If she were willing to go and he wanted her to go…why? It wasn't as if he feared what the Gods may think.

"Your family will need you in times to come, " he answered. "As you said before, Agamemnon will not leave these shores until he has Troy or until he has no more men to fight his war. It will take many lost battles to get through to him. As long as the walls of Troy stand the city is impenetrable…you'll be safe, " he tried to explain to ease her mind.

"But I will never see you again, " she whispered sadly.

He wiped her forever falling tears gently and shook his head slowly. "I would kill a thousand men and swim the Aegean…just to see your face again, " he declared lowly.

"Please don't…" she was cut off when he leaned forward and kissed her with desperation. She cried into the kiss and ran her hands through his trousled locks. The kiss turned into a frantic worried one. They both wanted to cling to the moment forever, but they knew it would last.

"Achilles?" Patroclus called from outside the tent.

They reluctantly pulled away from one another and rested their foreheads together. "You can do this, " he whispered with encouragement as he stroked her cheek. "You are strong."

She nodded knowing he was trying to help ease her anxiety and his as well. "I'm ready, " she acknowledged.

He stroked her cheek a moment longer then helped her stand. They made their way outside the tent to be met by Patroclus and Eudorus.

"I have prepared your horse my lord, " Eudorus assured handing the reigns to Achilles. "Safe journey."

Achilles nodded and turned to Briseis. She stepped forward and grabbed the saddle as Achilles hoisted her onto the seat and quickly hoisted himself up behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Patroclus asked uneasy.

Achilles looked over the camp one time then looked too Patroclus. "This is a pointless war. We leave when I return, " without another word he guided the horse out of the camp and towards the city.

Patroclus and Eudorus watched as they rode off towards the city.

"What makes him think the Trojans won't kill him on sight?" Patroclus wondered.

Eudorus never took his gaze from the pair, "The woman with him is no slave woman, but the Lady of Troy. They will not risk harming her to kill him." He smiled. "Also…he is Achilles."

* * *

Andromache followed closely behind her husband as they made there way into the thrown room where Priam, Paris and Helen were waiting for them. _May the Gods be with us _Andromache prayed as she walked to stand next to Helen and the men started to talk amongst themselves.

"How is baby Astyanax?" Helen asked thoughtfully with a helpless expression.

Andromache smiled hesitantly, "He is well, our handmaiden is watching over him for the moment." When Helen arrived in Troy with Paris she was so enraged with him and Hector. She couldn't believe that Hector would allow Paris to bring the Queen of Sparta knowing it would cause King Menelaus to become angry. Then she realized that Paris was a sneaky fellow and he probably hadn't let Hector know what he was up too until it was too late. She admitted she held ill will towards Helen even after her arrival but that distaste began to weaken every time she saw her.

"I feel so horrible for all that has happened, but…" Helen trailed off with tears in her eyes. She knew the people of Troy would probably never except her as their princess or their queen. She was the cause of all their sorrows and she saw it on their faces every time she looked at them. Her only comfort was Paris and Hector had shown care for her. She was going to give herself back to Menelaus hoping it would cause the Greeks to leave Troy, but Hector had talked her out of it. At times she thought Paris' family were too kind to her.

"I must admit I was…flustered when you arrived. I was silently calling Paris and Hector every name in the book at their stupidity, " Andromache admitted. "But then I realized something…wars have always been over the most ridiculous. War is ridiculous to begin with but…it has always been over land, religion or greed. If there must be war…then love is as good a reason as any." She hoped her words comforted the newly found Princess of Troy.

Helen smiled thoughtfully, "Thank you Andromache."

Andromache smiled and nodded then turned her attention back her family.

"Glaucus is preparing the first wave assault, " Hector informed his father formally. "Sunrise is in an hour, we will attack just before dawn." He hoped his attitude of the situation would change his father's mind. Now he understood what his mother meant when she said he was as stubborn as his father. _How I wish you were alive now mother _he thought with a bit of sorrow. If she were still alive then perhaps his father would not be so quick to jump at the opportunity to fuel a war.

Priam could tell by the way his son spoke he was still against the attack and not wanting to lead the men into battle. "I have spoken with the High Priest and he says the Gods will be in favor of us, " Priam informed both Hector and Paris. "We must honor the Gods if we are to stay in our position of power."

"We will need their praise, " Paris added into the conversation feeling like he needed too. He felt extremely guilty for all that had happened, especially his dear cousin Briseis.

Hector was about to speak when a soldier rushed in, "Prince Hector, forgive my intrusion but there is a rider approaching the city."

Hector looked confused for a moment then looked between his father and his brother. "Just one?" he asked the soldier making sure he heard correctly. _That doesn't make any sense? Why would Agamemnon send a lone rider? Surely he isn't ready to surrender now? Or is he?_

The soldier nodded with a bow, "Yes sire, just one they are almost to the front gate."

Hector quickly sprung into action and made his way to the outside thrown room that overlooked the plain of land in front of the city that led to the beaches.

"Do you think it's a surrender?" Helen asked Paris and Andromache with hope as everyone followed Hector.

"I find it unlikely, but we can only hope, " Paris offered as he took her hand and kissed it.

Andromache watched the young lovers and all her ill thoughts were shattered in that moment.

They reached the thrown room at the overlook and Hector stepped up next to Glaucus who was standing at the wall watching the riders approach. It was still dark out and the faces of the riders could not be seen.

"What do you think it is my lord?" Glaucus asked glancing at Hector in wonder.

"I don't know but post archers on the walls and extra guards at the gate. I don't want to take any chances but lets see what they have to say, " Hector ordered as he turned to make his way to the front gate.

* * *

__

I wanted to continue this chapter but it's been awhile since I've posted and I figured everyone would rather get at least this much instead of having to wait longer for more. I hope everyone enjoyed the 'variety' of characters that was in this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope everyone liked it. Please read and review I would love to hear everyone's opinion on this.


	9. The Return

__

I wanted to have a chapter with Achilles and Hector dealing with each other, other than fighting. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

* * *

****

Chapter 9

__

Everything will be alright Briseis…everything will be alright…

Briseis repeated the words over and over in her head as she and Achilles trotted towards the city. She took great comfort in Achilles' arms around her as he held the reigns of the horse. It was a comfort she could not explain with words. There was such power and strength in them, but such tenderness all the same. The world would never know that deep down the great warrior Achilles was a big softy under all his brashness and arrogance. It was the strangest comfort she had ever experienced before and she didn't want to let it go so soon. She never wanted to leave from the very spot she sat but she knew he would make her if she struggled. He would throw her over his shoulder and carry her into the city himself if he must. All because he wanted her safe.

"They see us, " Achilles announced slowing their pace when he saw that archers were being posted on the wall. _Very clever of you Hector_ he thought impressed.

Briseis noticed the archers and the increased guards as well and smiled faintly. "They won't strike, " she informed confidently. Hector would see if there were any immediate dangers before he called for any action. Hector was a great man because he was a peaceful man.

They came to a stop in front of the gate. "Stay, " Achilles whispered then dismounted the horse from behind her with his hands out to his sides to show he was unarmed other than the sword at his side. He took a few steps forward eyeing all the archers and guards. "I wish to speak with Hector!" he yelled peacefully. "I have something he wants!" He put his arms back to his sides and stood like a statue of superiority.

Briseis chewed on the inside of her lip nervously, eyeing all the archers who could kill him at the call of an order. There was a commotion towards the overlook and she saw Glaucus and Priam watching from above. She could see them but they could not see her for it was still before sunrise. Her attention was drawn from the pair as the gate began to slowly open. The horse shuffled a little but she quickly calmed her with a sweep of her hand.

Achilles clasped his arms behind his back as the vision of Hector came into view. He noticed his form go rigid when he saw whom he was about to face. Not out of fear or regret, but anticipation, or a thrill perhaps. Hector held up his arm for the guards behind him to stand down then walked outside the safety of the walls to stand a few feet away from Achilles.

"Achilles, " Hector acknowledged resting the palm of his hand on the handle of his sword.

Achilles bowed vaguely in acknowledgement as well, "Prince Hector."

"Why do you come?" Hector asked getting strait to the point.

Achilles took a deep breath, "I have something that belongs to you." He turned and looked over to Briseis.

Hector almost gasped when he saw Briseis sitting atop of the mare. "Briseis!" he called out in relief as Achilles headed to help her down from the beautiful mare.

"Hector!" Briseis immediately ran to Hector and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Thank the Gods we thought we had lost you forever, " he breathed into her hair as he stroked her.

Achilles stayed next to the horse watching the reunion with great comfort. _He does care for her as a sister_ he thought at the emotion they both conveyed. He knew leaving her with Hector was the best course of action…at the moment. "She is a fine treasure Prince, " Achilles complimented softly.

Hector pulled away Briseis and locked his gaze with Achilles. "I can never express how grateful I am for her safe return, " Hector offered.

Achilles shook his head, "Yes there is…" he then looked to Briseis. "…keep her safe for me."

Briseis turned fully to face Achilles. The wind blew her hair away from her face making her look like a Goddess. Achilles smiled at her unasked question and shook his head. "No, " he voiced gently.

Hector watched the unspoken exchange between the two and knew there was something between them. _He must have treated her well_ he imagined. "Briseis?" Hector said softly getting her attention.

She looked to Hector then to Achilles, her heart wrenching. _It is too much I can't handle this…_she was torn between the two most important men in her life. Hector, her dearest cousin whom had always been there to protect her and love her. And Achilles, the warrior that had protected her without reason or cause and shown her what love really was between a man and woman. Her eyes filled with tears and she faced Hector. "Please…allow me a moment alone with him?" she requested from her dearest cousin.

Hector looked from her to Achilles. He could see the tortured expression upon Achilles' face. _He cares for her that much? _He wondered as he took Briseis' hand and kissed it with a nod and let her go to Achilles.

She ran to Achilles and embraced him with her arms and legs desperately. He returned the embrace with as much eagerness knowing it could possibly be the last time he ever touched her. He pulled back without breaking the embrace and caressed her tears away.

"Don't cry, " he kissed her tenderly and rested his forehead against her still stroking her cheek. "I will come back." He tried to reassure her.

She tired to dry up her tears to show him she was strong. "Please promise me…" she looked into his eyes. "…promise me that I will see you again."

"I swear it, " he promised never looking away from her hopeful eyes. "Now go, your family will be pleased at your return." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek then moved to her ear. "I love you, " he whispered then quickly backed away and mounted the horse. "Go, " he ordered her.

Hector could see she would not move unless someone coaxed her to otherwise. "Briseis, " he offered softly coming up behind her. "Go I will be with you shortly, " he reassured then waved for a few soldiers to come and retrieve her. "It's alright, " he whispered noticing the far off look in her eyes as he handed her off to the soldiers.

Achilles watched as the soldiers guided her within the walls and out of sight. He turned his attention back to the Prince before him. "You are truly a blessed man Prince of Troy, " he complimented.

Hector regarded Achilles skeptically.

"I did no harm to her if that is your concern, " Achilles said answering Hector's unasked question. It was obvious in his expression. It held a caged rage that would be unleashed on any person who did harm to her.

"You have honorable intentions, " Hector said more than asked.

Achilles nodded, "I brought Briseis home because once I am gone she would no longer be safe. As much as I wish to bring her home with me…I could not live with myself if I took her from a family that would obviously mourn if she were taken."

Hector seemed surprised at his words, "You're leaving?"

"This is not my war Prince, " Achilles noted.

Hector shifted on his feet, "What of Agamemnon? Surely you don't think he will leave just because his greatest warrior refuses to fight."

Achilles smiled. _Briseis said the same thing…_"I imagine my absence will actually improve his mood, for a time. But the men will begin to loose confidence in him over time. The other Kings will see reason and return to their kingdoms. Without all his armies Agamemnon has no force and will fail to achieve his goal here."

"What makes you so sure?" Hector asked. "And why are you helping against your own people?"

"I thought that much was obvious, " Achilles said knowingly. "I was born for this war, everyone just assumed I would be fighting in it. Glory can be obtained in many ways."

Hector understood now. Achilles would be the cause of the end of the war and he would be remembered for bringing down Agamemnon, the King of Kings. "What if your plan doesn't work?" he asked skeptically. "What if Troy is taken?"

"Then you must think of your own escape plan Prince, but if it does come to that…make a pact with me, " Achilles offered.

"What pact would that be?" Hector asked.

"Assure me that Briseis will be safe." Achilles asked with as much sincerity as he could convey.

"I will always protect Briseis from harm, " Hector informed firmly. "But if hearing the words will put your mind at ease…I promise."

Achilles nodded, "My Myrmidons and I will return to Greece within the hour." He paused for a moment. "Briseis had a vision you were going to attack the camp at sunrise, and that you would have killed my cousin Patroclus, without knowledge of whom he was." He paused to gauge Hector's reaction. "I would advise against such a move." The words were threatening in their own and Hector could hear the unspoken threat.

"You are so sure of yourself, " Hector noted.

Achilles straitened on the horse, "Odysseus and the other Kings find this war as pointless as I. Once they see that Agamemnon has no real power they will withdraw until he has no army left. He will do one or two things. Either he will go completely mad with rage and charge your city or he will tuck tail and run. Personally, I think he will go mad and storm your city. He doesn't take lightly to being told he cannot have something, " Achilles explained with disdain. It made him remember when he had taken Briseis from his tent and he threatened to kill the soldiers that held her captive.

But what he did not inform Hector nor Briseis was that he was staying behind, in the shadows. He was not entirely confident that Agamemnon would give up and leave the Trojans in peace, but to sack the city. If the city were to be sacked he wanted to make sure Briseis made it out alive.

"I don't know if I should thank you or not, " Hector admitted. "I guess time will tell."

Achilles said nothing as he nodded to Hector then turned the horse and took off in a gallop.

Hector watched the infamous warrior ride off with a stiff sigh.

* * *

__

Well? What does everyone think so far? Things have completely turned away from the movie at this point and I hope everyone still enjoys it. I don't have the next chapter even started so it could be a while before I get it posted. Well, I've got like two paragraphs typed up lol! So please read and review and let me know what you think. Suggestions and comments are very welcome!


	10. Saddness But Praise

__

Sorry it took so long to post this next chapter but I've been really busy and right now I'm on vacation. Luckily I've got access to a computer. I will try to update before the end of the week but like I said I'm on vacation. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I would really love to hear everyone's input on it.

* * *

****

Chapter 10

__

…Am I still your captive…

…You are my guest…

…In Troy guests are allowed to leave when they wish…

…You can do what you wish…

…Would you leave this war behind you…

…Would you leave Troy…

The question played over and over in her mind as she was led to the thrown room where her family awaited her arrival. She was elated to be home but saddened all the same. It amazed her that in the few days she was with Achilles he was able to captivate her so. Usually, it was the other way around, and she was just as taken with him. She knew he cared for her greatly or he wouldn't have been so willing to keep her safe. She only prayed to Apollo that she would lay eyes on him again.

"Briseis!" Andromache called out overjoyed to see her cousin-in-law safe and sound. She rushed to her and embraced her tightly. "By the Gods everyone has been so worried." She pulled away and kissed her. "Hector never thought for one moment you were gone from us."

Briseis gave a tired sigh, "I am alright…it is good to be home." She looked over Andromache's shoulder and saw Priam, her uncle, Paris and Helen.

"Briseis!" Priam seemed to be on the brink of tears as he held out his arms for her. "My dear child thank the Gods you are safe." She fell into his arms and closed her eyes. Priam had been more of a father than her uncle since her real father was dead, and her mother. He pulled away from their embrace and kissed her on the forehead. He quickly glanced over her body in concern. "I hope they did you little harm."

She smiled tiredly, "Achilles treated me well Uncle."

"Achilles?" Helen said surprised from behind Priam, standing with Paris.

Briseis turned her attention to Paris and Helen and was quickly enveloped in a tight hug from Paris.

"It is so good to see you alive and well cousin, " Paris praised pulling away from her to kiss each of her cheeks. "We have been worried sick, all of us." He glanced over to Helen with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I am so gracious to the Gods for your well being, " Helen said hopefully. She hadn't had much bonding with Briseis and she didn't know what she thought of her frankly. She only hoped that they all, like Andromache, understood her situation. She was forced to marry a man she felt nothing for and therefore was forced to live a life of servitude, as Queen of Sparta. Her life with Menelaus was unfitting and not what she wished or wanted, but being a young female royal she had no say so in the matter. When Paris and Hector first arrived in Sparta she was stunned by Paris and his charms. She found him intriguing and someone she could see herself with. What she had found was an opportunity to get away, even for just a moment. When she arrived in Troy she could tell the people were snickering and making lude comments of her character and it stung her slightly, but she understood their thoughts. People dislike or fear what they don't understand. "You look well my lady."

Briseis nodded to everyone and wrapped her arms around her waist. Andromache noticed her stance and knew she must be tired and wanted to rest.

"Come Briseis, you must surely need your rest, " Andromache soothed wrapping her arms around her from the side. "If you will excuse us Sire." She and Briseis bowed lightly to everyone and left them to speak amongst themselves.

"Thank the Gods she is alright, " Helen said with relief. "I have heard stories of Achilles."

"I knew his father, " Priam interjected looking at the doorway Briseis and Andromache had just left through.

Paris seemed surprised, "You knew him?"

Priam nodded, "A long time ago…Peleus died long before his time."

"At least he didn't live long enough to see what his son has become, " Paris offered.

"They say his mother is a Goddess, " Helen mentioned. "That she dipped him into the River Styx to make him immortal."

"It's nonsense, " Paris spat. "He is human just like any other man."

"But he has never been beaten in battle Paris. Why do you think Agamemnon has been able conquer Greece so easily?" she tried to explain.

"Achilles is only one man!" Paris shouted making her stiffen slightly.

"We have nothing to fear from Achilles, " Priam spoke quietly. "It was he who returned Briseis to us."

Paris looked at his father perplexed, "But who is to say he won't turn around and attack us anyway? He is probably only using Briseis as a pawn."

Priam sighed, "We shall know soon enough."

Achilles stealthily made his way back into camp. He wanted to avoid a conflict with Agamemnon at all costs. The mere sight of the man sent him into fury. He only hoped he could avoid him long enough to get his men off the beach.

"I am going to assume that she was no mere slave woman, " a voice from the shadows said. "For I see no other reason for you to risk your life so recklessly."

Achilles smiled softly into the dark and dismounted his horse. "Your assumption would be correct, " he reaffirmed. "To what do I owe this visit Odysseus?"

Odysseus stepped out from the shadows and held out his hands. "I am here at my own curiosity, " he reassured.

"Curiosity of what?" Achilles asked facing his friend.

Odysseus smiled curiously, "The woman? Who is she?"

Achilles tried not to go on the defense at the question and reminded himself who stood before him. He is your friend Achilles…he would not betray you for Agamemnon he told himself. He once said of all the Kings he respected Odysseus the most, he did. He was a warrior but he was more of a warrior with words. He could talk himself out of any situation instead of fighting. "Briseis…Lady of Troy, " Achilles said softly. "She belonged with her family…not with me."

Odysseus' eyes widened at the new knowledge. "She was royalty, " he said more than asked. "You knew all along and you protected her? Why?"

Achilles thought on the question for a moment. He really didn't know. It had nothing to do with the fact she was royalty or that she was beautiful. He knew many beautiful women and was chased by many noble women. The way she talked to him and the way she viewed things. She intrigued him. "If Agamemnon had known who she was he would have used her against them, and no matter how much I want my glory a woman should never be subjected to such treatment." He decided to go with a simpler answer.

Odysseus nodded, "Lady of Troy? That would mean she is Prince Hector and Prince Paris' cousin. Niece to the King, Priam."

"Yes, " Achilles took a seat outside his tent and rested his elbows on his knees.

Odysseus took the uninvited seat next to him and positioned himself in the same manner. "What do you plan to do now?"

Achilles watched the waves crash onto the beach with lazy interest. "I have a proposition for you, " Achilles started.

Odysseus raised an eyebrow, "What sort of proposition?"

* * *

__

So? What did you think? I'm trying to keep a plot into this and not JUST about Achilles and Briseis. I hope I'm going an alright job. Please read and review I would really appreciate any comments you give me. I won't be able to post this on my website for another week because I don't have my disk of my other chapters, just trust me okay. It'll be posted by next week though.


	11. A Reunion of Family

__

I wrote this chapter along with chapter 10 but I don't like posting chapters so close together because you don't get as many reviews when you do that, so sue me. There is mention of Hecuba again, Hector's mother. And I hope all those friendly Hector/Briseis fends will love the first bit of the chapter. Just in case anyone is wondering I am not going to make an incestuous relationship between Hector and Briseis. They are just really close family members. I don't think any situation I have put them in so far has been anything inappropriate but just in case anyone has been offended.

* * *

****

Chapter 11

Briseis closed her eyes as she settled into the hot stone tub of water. Andromache and a few of the palace servants had been tending to her for the last two hours. Cleaning and primping but she was in no mood to be pampered over. All she wanted was to be left alone to think, to think of Achilles. To remember what little time they had together. She replayed her conversation with Andromache over in her head…

__

"What was he like?" Andromache asked quietly as she ran the brush through Briseis' long unruly hair. "Helen tells me he is Greece's fiercest warrior."

Briseis smiled fondly, "He is fierce…and passionate…"

Andromache continued to slowly brush her hair, "He treated you well?"

Briseis nodded weakly, "Yes, he saved me from Agamemnon's men." She lost herself in her thoughts for a moment before she began to speak again. "He is strong in mind as well as he is strong with strength."

Andromache shook her head in doubt, "He cannot be the infamous Achilles we have all heard about. The way the stories tell of him he has no mercy and kills for glory."

"He does wish for glory. He wants to be remembered for eternity…he's afraid of being forgotten, " Briseis explained softly. "I will never forget him." She whispered.

Andromache could hear the sadness in her cousin's voice and was saddened herself. "You care for him don't you?" she asked putting the brush down.

Briseis turned and face Andromache with tears in her eyes. "He made me feel things I have never new existed. Since I was a child I always wanted to serve Apollo as best I could. I always knew that being a priestess was my path." She paused for a moment. "But these last few days have shown me otherwise. That being a priestess was not meant for me."

Andromache looked at her confused, "But I thought…" she let her words fade when Briseis looked into her eyes. Andromache knew that look anywhere. She had the same look the night after she and Hector were married. All women had the look after they had been with a man for the first time. It wasn't a look of horror or terror, but a look of wanting and need. 'She must have given herself to him' she thought. "And what is your path now?" Andromache asked softly.

Briseis closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "To live, " she whispered.

She was broken from her thoughts when a soft knock interrupted her. "Who is it?" she asked looking to make sure there were enough bubbles in the tub to cover her nude form in case it was a servant checking on her.

"It's Hector…"

She shifted in the tub and looked around for a shaw of any kind. She knew if she allowed him to walk in and see her in the tub he would turn beet red and turn away as if he had been blinded. She never understood such modesty when it came to her male family members. Not that it would make any difference. They grew up together and had seen each other nude before. Hecuba, Hector's mother and her Aunt had bathed the children together many times. As children nudity wasn't seen as something sexual but something beautiful and completely natural.

"Is this a bad time Briseis?" he asked courteously.

"Uh no, I'm in the middle of a bath just give me a moment to put something on, " she noticed her thick black Shaw at the end of her bed and quickly stood from the hot bath and made her way to get it. She picked it up and wrapped it around herself letting the suds and water soak through it.

"I can come back another time…" he offered but was cut off when her door opened.

"Come in, " she motioned stepping aside so he could enter.

He took her invitation and stepped inside noticing the freshly drawn bath. "I did not mean to interrupt your bath, " he said regretfully.

She shook her head and waved her hand, "I have already been bathed I was just relaxing."

He nodded and walked over to the balcony to look out over the city.

She instantly noticed his quiet mood, "Are you alright?"

He quickly turned and faced her with tears in his eyes. "I thought I had lost you, " he admitted. "I thought I had broken a vow that I still never intend to break." He turned away from her and leaned against the stone railing.

She knew what he spoke of and nodded. When she was much younger he had promised her that he would always protect her and keep her safe. That he would never let any harm come to her. "You kept your promise Hector, " she soothed coming to join him on the balcony. "I am home and I am safe that is all that matters." She touched the cold armor on his back, trying to sooth his bothered mood.

He nodded mutely and pushed away from the stone railing to face her. "Did they hurt you?" he asked softly pushing a stray curl away from her brow.

She closed her eyes for a moment and pulled the shaw tighter around her body. "I obtained some injury but I am well, " she informed quietly.

"Something happened?" he said more than asked gently. He needed to know what happened during her captivity. "What happened out there?"

She faced the stone railing and looked out over the city. "I was hiding in the Temple when Achilles' Myrmidons found me. They subdued me and took me to Achilles, for his amusement." She stopped letting the information sink in. "I don't remember how long I was in the tent before he came but…when he entered he just looked at me." She paused as if remembering the moment. "Not in a lustful way but a curious one. As if he were trying to figure me out. He asked me what my name and I refused to tell him at first." She turned to face Hector again and leaned against the stone railing. "But when he showed no dishonorable intentions I told him. He cut me loose and told me to stay in the tent for my own protection. He told me I should feel no need to fear him…and I didn't."

There was a long silence before she continued.

"It was later when he left me alone in the tent that I was taken from him, " she continued. "Agamemnon despises Achilles, and he knew it would anger him if he took me from him." She looked down at her hands. "He was ready to kill his own to protect me, " she whispered tearfully. "He knew who I was and he never told Agamemnon." She let her tears fall from her eyes and she wiped them away.

Hector took in everything she said. It perplexed him that a man such as Achilles would be willing to die over a woman he had never known. He knew she was royalty yet he did not reveal who she was…he protected her…he brought her home…All his thoughts came together at one time. He couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't just using her to Troy. He took her into his arms and embraced her lovingly. "It's alright, " he whispered into her hair as she cried softly. "You're home now, you're safe."

For a long time they stood in their embrace enjoying the closeness they so longed. The protective arms of her brother and the warm loving arms of his sister. They never thought of each other as cousins, they had been to close as children.

She pulled away from the embrace and looked into his eyes. "There is something I wish to tell you…" she whispered. "Something that will change the way you look at me."

He stared down at her with concern in his eyes, "What?"

She swallowed and turned away unable to meet his eyes. "I gave myself to Achilles…freely, " she quickly turned and saw his shocked expression. "He did not force himself upon me Hector I swear it to the Gods..." She stopped unable to speak her next words but she forced them anyway. "…I had the chance to kill him…but I couldn't."

He stared at her a moment in silent shock. He didn't know whether or not he should be angry or elated, maybe a little of both. In one hand he was angry for her virginity being taken before she was married but was relieved that she wasn't ravished by some Greek soldier. He looked up and met her eyes warmly. "Is it what you wanted?" he asked finally. It would not help matters any if he were to become angry about what happened. It was done and gone and there was nothing that could be done about it.

She nodded, "Yes…it's what I wanted."

He nodded in return and framed her face with his hands and kissed her forehead. "Your secret is safe with me, " he whispered against her. He released her and started for the door.

"Hector?"

He looked over his shoulder at her and met her gaze. There were no words spoken between them. Their eyes spoke for them. He smiled and resumed his stride leaving her to her own pleasant and troubled thoughts.

* * *

Odysseus made his way to Agamemnon's tent to join the tactical meeting. His and Achilles' conversation played over and over in his mind as he entered the King of Kings tent. When he entered all the Kings were sitting around Agamemnon's thrown talking amongst themselves. Let the games begin…

"Odysseus! So good of you to join us!" Agamemnon announced standing from his makeshift thrown. "We were just discussing how we could…"

"…Achilles and his Myrmidons have left my lord, " Odysseus interrupted Agamemnon's sentence abruptly. He knew getting right to the point was best instead of beating around the bush.

Nestor and Triopas looked at each other then to Agamemnon, all had shocked looks upon their faces.

"Achilles has left? Impossible, he was born for this war his own mother prophesized it, " Nestor tried to rationalize surprised. "It doesn't make since for him to just leave."

Odysseus nodded, "He and his men left earlier this morning for Greece."

"Without my permission or knowledge!" Agamemnon yelled in disgust. "The gall that man has! I will have him killed for his disobedience! I hate that man!" he threw his goblet of wine against the wall and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I hope Poseidon drowns him into the sea and his name erased from the book of life!"

"Without Achilles or his Myrmidons we are lost, " Nestor noted out loud to no one in particular, still in shock.

Triopas nodded and looked to Odysseus, "I agree, without him we have lost a great advantage."

Agamemnon faced the two Kings angrily, "We can win this war without Achilles! Achilles is but one man! I am the man that will be remembered when this war is talked about thousands of years from now! Me!"

Nestor stood and approached Agamemnon. "How many battles have we won with just the stroke of his sword Agamemnon?" Nestor challenged. "Without him the men will not fight he is their encouragement to keep fighting."

Odysseus stepped closer to the group. "The men believe our true purpose in coming was to retrieve Queen Helen. Now that Menelaus is dead there is no need for her, therefore, our presence here should be no more, " Odysseus rationalized.

"I will have Troy!" Agamemnon yelled sitting upon his thrown. "If I have to send every Greek to their death to obtain this city it shall be done without fail."

There was a eerie silence amongst the men as they all gathered their thoughts. Triopas stood and faced Agamemnon stiffly.

"I once told you Agamemnon that the world was too big for one ruler, " Triopas reminded. "That saying still holds true." He turned and started for the entrance of the tent but Agamemnon stopped him.

"We will not retreat from this land until it is mine, " Agamemnon said rather calmly, tiredly.

Triopas never turned to look at any of them. He resumed his stride and left them to themselves. Odysseus watched the situation unfold and observed all the Kings carefully.

__

It has already begun…

* * *

__

I know there wasn't any Achilles is this chapter but he was mentioned many times. As I said at the beginning of the chapter I wrote this along with chapter 10 but I couldn't resist posting it a moment longer, so I gave in and here you go. Please! Read and review! I've noticed that everyone that has reviewed hasn't reviewed every chapter. You are not going to hurt my feelings, okay. If there was something you didn't like or if there is something you want to say, don't hesitate to leave a comment. That's how people learn and make their writing better. I may have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but don't carve that in stone.


	12. Utter Confusion

__

Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter but I was a little stumped on what to do next. I've got the plot line all planned out in my head but it's easy to think it but when you have to write it out, that's when things get tricky. It's easier said than done you know. Anyway, I would just like to point out that the reason I don't post any quicker is because I will not post a chapter that has less than a thousand words. When I do a story and not just a 'one shot' deal I like to reward my readers and reviewers with plentiful chapters. Granted, sometimes my chapters are only over a thousands words because of my little author notes at the start and end of each chapter but the content is still there. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review please.

Oh and before I forget, thanks to those that commented on my grammatical issues. I will do my best to correct that tidbit. Don't feel bad I've noticed I do that myself and I've tried really hard to crack down on it. I'll admit I'm not the best grammar wise. I only get by because I give such good descriptions? Thanks for the suggestions and comments!

* * *

****

Chapter 12

__

There are many different paths to one destiny…

Achilles replayed his mother's words over and over in his mind as he stared up into the clear night sky with a peaceful aura. The feeling was still unfamiliar to him but he found he could get used to it. From the moment of his birth war was the only thing he knew and that was all he wanted. He never tried to be anything else he felt no need too. His father had been a great warrior, but many say he died before his time. Achilles did not think so, and neither did his mother. He sat at the bow of the ship and watched as they made their way across the vast sea. In case they had been spotted leaving he wanted Agamemnon to think they left for Greece.

When he felt confidant enough they would not be spotted they headed back in the opposite direction, back towards Troy out of site. Briseis had shown him a cove on their walk the other day that would be perfect for him to infiltrate from. It was a safe distance away from the Greek camp and he would not be seen.

He turned his gaze to his men that were scurrying around the deck of the ship. All had been faithful soldiers and he would die for any of them just as they would do the same for him. Many had wives or children or both, and he wanted to let them go home to their lives. The Trojan War was a ridiculous war. Men on both sides were dyeing because of a greedy old man who thinks he can have the world for his own pleasures. All men were greedy to a degree but Agamemnon was far worse than many.

"Achilles…"

Achilles looked up and saw Patroclus standing before him with a confused expression upon his face. "Are you alright?" he asked taking a seat next to his older cousin.

Achilles smiled meekly, "I am well…what about you?"

Patroclus nodded, "I've had a little time to think."

Achilles said nothing knowing it would only disrupt his train of thought.

"I realize my actions were rash…because…in many ways I am still a boy, not a man. I thought becoming a warrior like you I would gain the respect of a man. I would have gained was my own death if I had pitted myself against Hector, " Patroclus explained plainly. "I understand now that killing doesn't make you a man."

Achilles was proud of the 'man' before him. "Realizing your mistakes and learning from them are what makes us men Patroclus. Not taking a blade and taking a man, woman or child's life. It brings us a certain morbid satisfaction but no one will think you are honorable for it. Glory isn't always honorable. It is our wits that make us men, " Achilles explained as wisely as his father had explained to him.

Patroclus nodded and took a deep breath, "Why are you staying behind? For Briseis?"

Achilles nodded in return, "Yes…for Briseis."

"She is a beautiful woman, " Patroclus inquired plainly.

Achilles eyed his cousin narrowly, "Her beauty isn't merely skin deep."

"I never would have thought that a priestess would be the type woman to tame you, " Patroclus teased in mock seriousness.

Achilles looked out over the sea. "Sometimes we do not choose what we want, " he said cryptically. "Sometimes what we want isn't what we need…and we are given what we need when we can no longer find that need."

"You sound an awful lot like Odysseus, " Patroclus accused.

Achilles smirked, "Words are his gift from the Gods."

"He is good with them, " Patroclus commended. "That's why you chose him." He noted knowingly glancing at Achilles.

Achilles nodded mutely, "I have faith in him to succeed. No one else could pull it off."

"I only hope you're right…or all of this would have been for nothing, " Patroclus stated.

"It will work, " Achilles said firmly. "It will work."

* * *

"Achilles and his Myrmidons are leaving our shores, " Hector announced.

Priam, Paris and Glaucus all stood in silence as the news sank in. With Achilles gone they had a chance to win a chance to salvage their beloved city.

"Achilles is leaving?" Glaucus repeated in confusion. "It doesn't make sense my lord. Why would he leave when he has so much to gain?"

Hector sighed tiredly, "He has more to gain by defeating Agamemnon." The past few days had been rather stressful and he wanted nothing more than to be alone with his wife and son. "He despises Agamemnon as much if not more than we do. If he leaves then the rest of the army will begin to break down and the soldiers will not want to fight for him. Achilles believes they will begin to leave one by one until he has no army left. Then we make our final blow…if that is what is best, " he explained. "He made it no secret that he and Agamemnon were not allies. If anything he wants Agamemnon dead."

"That is the only reason he is helping. It will play in his favor, " Paris noted in mild disdain.

"What makes him so sure leaving will deter the army?" Glaucus wondered. "If he thinks Agamemnon will just pack up and leave along with him he's out of his mind."

"Achilles is a strategist, " Priam interjected. "If he is anything like his father he has a well mapped out plan."

"Even if his plan does work who is to say he won't turn on us once Agamemnon is gone?" Paris pointed out.

"He won't, " Hector said shaking his head.

"What makes you so sure?" Paris asked pointedly.

Hector remembered the look on Achilles' face when he said goodbye to Briseis. He would know that look anywhere. "Because he has something worth fighting for, " he said cryptically then turned and walked out of the thrown room without another word.

* * *

Odysseus stepped inside his tent and began to strip of his armor. The meeting was rather long and exhausting. It was late and he was tired but his mind was still racing. He placed his armor on its rack and wrapped a black toga around his waist. He stopped when he noticed the silence in the tent.

"Serena?" He quickly scanned the tent and relaxed visibly when he saw the object of his concerns.

She stirred and opened her eyes and saw Odysseus. She quickly sat up and wiped her sleep filled eyes. "Forgive me my lord I must have dosed off, " she apologized quickly. "How may I be of service?" she asked straitening her hair as she stood. She ran her hands down her clothes and cleared her throat trying to make herself presentable. She was the servant of a King after all.

He held up his hand to dismiss her. "Sleep Serena…it has been a long day, " he said tiredly sitting on the edge of his bed.

She reluctantly lowered herself onto the furs she was previously sleeping on and waited for his next instructions. There was a long silence between them. He didn't move from his position on the edge of the bed and she didn't move either. Serena had been a servant to Odysseus and his wife Penelope for a few years now and they had a good servant/lord relationship. He never beat her and she only spoke freely when they were alone.

"I heard that Achilles has left for home, " she mentioned quietly.

He nodded, "Yes…and we may be heading home soon as well."

She smiled at the notion. She missed Ithaca very much. More precisely she missed Penelope, Odysseus wife, and she was pretty sure that he missed her as well. "Did he take the Trojan woman with him?" she asked curiously.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes with a sneaky smile, "He returned her."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, "That is unlike Achilles."

"I know, " he agreed with a chuckle. "When he wants something he usually takes it…if it wants to be taken." He was being specific towards women in general. Serena new what Achilles was like she met him in the past. He visited Odysseus' home in Ithaca many times and she had the pleasure of being his personal servant for the short time he was there.

She watched her master carefully. When you were around someone as often as a servant was to their master you begin to learn them better than they think. She knew his expressions and what they meant. The expression on his face at the moment meant he was hiding something from her. Or more like he wasn't telling the entire truth.

"He isn't really gone is he?" she said more than asked. "You know this knowledge will go to the grave with me." She knew the reason he didn't want to tell her was because of her safety. If she knew his plan then she was in danger. But just by being his personal servant, she was already in danger.

"Sleep now, " he commanded softly laying amongst the vast furs on his bed.

She nodded and spread out across her own set of furs. "Goodnight my lord, " she spoke quietly.

"Goodnight Serena, " he whispered before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

__

So?? What do you think? What does everyone think about the new character Serena? I wanted to bring Odysseus into the story on a more personal level and this was the best way I could think of. Something other than his friendship with Achilles. Please tell me what you think about this I would really love everyone input. Please review!


	13. Events In Motion

__

I am terribly sorry for the long wait and it's not that long of a chapter but I figured this would still do a little progress and still keep everyone interested. I hope you all enjoy and don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

* * *

****

Chapter 13

Odysseus sat to the side of his fellow Kings as they schemed and squabbled amongst themselves. Agamemnon still refused to retreat from the shores of Troy against the better judgement of his advisors. Nestor believed that without Achilles they didn't stand a chance against the Trojans. Triopas was much in agreement with Nestor but also conveyed his own opinion. That Agamemnon wanted Troy for one reason, his own selfish greed. The walls of Troy had never been breached and to be the first to do so would be forever written down in history. Ironically, Agamemnon and Achilles weren't all that different. One was just smarter than the other.

"You've been awfully quiet Odysseus, " Triopas acknowledged openly in front of everyone, putting Odysseus on the spot.

Odysseus tilted his head to the side as if in thought. "I believe this mission is foolhardy. We came for Queen Helen and Menelaus is dead. There is no need for our presence here any longer. If we stay here it is only for the purpose for obtaining land…" he trailed off calmly looking Agamemnon in the eye as if challenging him. _Plant the seed…_

"Watch yourself Odysseus, " Agamemnon interjected lowly. "We are still here because I will have vengeance against Prince Hector for killing Menelaus and for Prince Paris' disloyalty to his host."

"And if you have to kill all your soldiers in the process?" Odysseus added up.

"Then they die, " Agamemnon said plainly. "That is what soldiers do, die. They know nothing more than war, peace is for the woman."

"You are only weakening yourself by continuing this campaign against the Trojans. Even if we do succeed in sacking the city the outlining allies will no doubt attack us and they will win because you can't see past your own greed and stop before you destroy yourself, " Odysseus challenged loudly. "I for one will not allow my men to go to the slaughter because of your insolence."

"How dare you, " Agamemnon growled dangerously.

Odysseus stood with his hand on the handle of his sword. "You have a choice to make Agamemnon…make the right one before it's too late, " Odysseus turned and left the tent in a fury. _Achilles was right, he is nothing more than a mindless, arrogant bastard. _He stormed towards his tent and entered to find Serena rummaging around inside, cleaning.

She quickly faced him and bowed respectfully, "Sire."

Without a word he began to remove his battle armor in a frustrated manner. Serena watched as he stripped leaving his leathers on. _He seems troubled_ she thought timidly as he sat on a stack of furs and ran his hands through his hair. She resumed her task he interrupted and was drawn once again when he spoke.

"Serena…" he started carefully.

She looked his direction but he wasn't looking. "Yes?" she urged gently. She faced him and waited for the words that would no doubt be wise in some shape or form.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his beard as if he were contemplating something. "Things are about to get complicated. I can't always have you by my side and you need to be prepared to defend yourself, " he instructed.

She nodded with a small smile, "Don't worry about me my lord. I am the last thing you should be worried about." He met her eyes and they had an unspoken moment of understanding. "Yourself, Penelope and Telemachus are the only ones you need to worry about. I am but a servant and I am replaceable but know this…I will forever always be grateful for the treatment you have given me."

He gave her a small smile in return, "Too ask me to not worry about you would be like telling me not to breath."

"Things happen for a reason, " she said quietly. "However things may fall into place…that was how it was meant to be."

"Wise words, " he offered.

She bowed lightly, "I had a good teacher."

He nodded in return and looked away to stare off into space. He had taken the first step towards helping Achilles. He only hoped it would not turn on him, or Achilles. When he left Agamemnon's tent he took one last look at everyone. He could see the doubt written all over their faces. They too wanted to leave the beaches of Troy and return to their families.

__

If things can just go as planned…

* * *

Helen stood on the balcony of her and Paris' room, looking at the distant Greek camp. Even though her dead husband was no longer a threat she still felt terrible about the misery she had brought to the shores of Troy. "Why have they not left yet?" she asked desperately rubbing her cold arms up and down. Days had passed since Achilles returned Briseis and left for Greece.

Paris came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I will have to agree with Glaucus and Hector on this. Just because Achilles has gone Agamemnon will not give up sacking the city. In fact, it probably made him more determined."

"But I thought Achilles was supposed to help us?" she said hopefully. She turned in his arms and snuggled against his chest. "He gave his word."

Paris wanted to spit, "His word? I believe his word about as much as a grain of salt."

"I believe his intentions to be honorable, " she admitted softly hoping to calm him. "He did return your cousin safely. If he were a complete monster he would have killed her instead of returning her to her family…don't you think?"

Paris clenched his jaw not wanting to admit how true her words seemed. "Nevertheless, he is a Greek and a lone wolf at that. He fights for no one. I don't understand why everyone thinks he would be so willing to fight for us, " he tried to reason. He didn't want to like or respect Achilles in the least. He wanted to keep the image he had of the man. All the tales of his great victories and how he achieved them, horrible.

Helen smiled softly, "Don't you understand Paris…he's in love."

Paris quickly met her eyes as if the words stung him.

"Yes, " she nodded knowing the familiar expression. "You were willing to die for me because you want what is best for me."

"Yes I do, " he whispered reaching up to stroke the side of her beautiful face. "And I will continue to do so until I draw my last breath."

She leaned into the palm of his hand and sighed contently.

* * *

__

I wanted to do a segment with just Paris/Helen. I hope everyone liked how I wrote them it was the best I could do. Considering they were my least favorite couple of the entire movie lol! Anyway, I know there wasn't much progress and the story is at a stand still at the moment, but I hope I'm making up for that with characterization. Please let me know what you think.


	14. The Dream

__

I am so terribly sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter. It's been almost a month since I've updated and I'm sure a lot of you thought I just stopped on this totally but as you can see I haven't. I'm a major perfectionist when it comes to writing and if it doesn't feel right to me when I write it then I will not post it lol! I finally finished this around 3:30 in the morning. That's when I usually do my best when I'm sleep depping. I want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and has been keeping up with this story. It really means a lot to me. I hope this chapter lives up to all the previous chapters, enjoy!

* * *

****

Chapter 14

Briseis stood outside on her balcony with her eyes closed letting the wind comb through her trousled hair. It was late in the evening and she couldn't sleep. Since her return home she mostly tossed and turned unable to find her dreams at night. In her dreams she was with Achilles and the pain of his departure lessened. During the days she spent her time with Andromache, Helen or walking through the markets. She still prayed to Apollo but her duties as a priestess were no more.

"Achilles…" she whispered into the wind, hoping he would hear her somehow.

He told her he was leaving Troy, away from the war. But in her heart she knew the truth. She could still feel his presence somewhere, close by, but yet so far away. Their time together was short, but enough to make an eternal imprint in her mind and emotions, even her body.

__

I would kill a thousand men and swim the Aegean…just to see your face again…

Those words were her only comfort in times of sadness. The conviction in his soft but commanding voice gave her more hope than anything she could ever remember. Achilles was a man of his word. That she was sure off. If he wasn't then why would he go out of his way to protect her? Why would he bother returning her home in the first place? Why would he bother saying he loved her…if he never intended to return? Or…because he had no intentions of leaving in the first place.

"I will see him again, " she whispered to herself with a small smile. She made her way inside and crawled onto her silk covered bed and closed her eyes. She maneuvered herself around trying to get comfortable and when she found one she relaxed.

"Briseis…"

She gasped and shot up in bed and came face to face with Achilles. His seductive blue eyes bore into her very soul. "Achilles…" he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. She stiffened at his very touch. Her very breath was taken away by a simple touch. He palmed the side of her face and caressed her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. "I missed you…" she whispered.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't have much time, " he whispered thoughtfully. He pulled back slightly and pushed a stray curl away from her face. "I wanted to see you." He looked as if he were aching.

She smiled gladly, "I knew you would come." She returned his gesture and pushed a few strands of hair from his face. "I knew you would keep your word."

"Always, " he proclaimed softly.

They stared into one another's eyes for a long time. No words needed to be passed. Their eyes spoke volumes. It was amazing how much they could communicate without speaking.

As she stared into his eyes she could see a tinge of sadness in them. Then realization came through. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" she realized sadly, but grateful all the same. "You're here but…not really here."

He smiled lightly caressing her face, "Yes…you are dreaming…and yes…I'm close by." He took a deep breath and reached for her hands, putting them between his.

"Why did you lead me to believe you left?" she asked in a quiet, forceful tone. "If you had no intentions of leaving then why did you release me?"

"You were never mine to keep, " he stated simply. "No matter how badly I wanted you stay by my side you were much safer with your family, with Hector." He paused for a moment. "And I needed for Agamemnon to believe I retreated…I couldn't take the risk of you knowing, " he explained softly. "It was risky enough for Odysseus to know."

She looked down at their joined hands and tilted her head. "What happens now?" She wanted more than anything to wake up and really find him in her bedchamber. To wrap her arms around his neck and cling to him for dear life and never let him go. To feel the warmth and strength of his body as he returned her embrace.

His fingers began to trace gentle designs on her palms. "I need you to give Hector a message for me, " he asked quietly. He seemed to be concentrating more on their hands than his own words.

"What?" she said equally quiet.

He took a deep breath and brought her right hand to his lips and kissed it. "When the time comes he must allow King Odysseus' army into the city, " he knew she would not like what he had to say and would most likely not cooperate.

"What? No!" she jerked her hands away from him and started to scoot away when he grabbed her hands again. Not forcefully but firmly, not hurting her.

"Listen to me Briseis it will be the only way to save your city, " he said firmly.

She shook her head in disbelief, "How can letting Greeks into the city save our lives? That would give Agamemnon the perfect opportunity to sack the city."

"Not if Odysseus and the other Kings join you against him, " he revealed.

Her eyes widened, "Why would they do that?"

"Because just like me none of the other Kings want him to stay in power. If they can be convinced that they can over throw him they will jump to the opportunity, " he stated. "All Odysseus needs is time and he is growing short of that as we speak. Agamemnon is renowned for smelling treachery."

She sighed and laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. "How do you know he doesn't know of your plan with Odysseus?" She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. He stared down at her with a controlled look.

"I don't, " he admitted softly. "I have to trust what Odysseus does best."

She turned on her side and propped her head on her arm, "And what is that?"

A soft smile graced his features, "The Gods have graced him with the ability to manipulate words, a trickster if you will."

She smiled but it soon faded as she remembered the situation and that he wasn't really there. She sat up and faced him with an inquiring expression. He noticed her look and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What?" he asked with a playful light in his eyes.

She sat up on her knees and crawled toward him until her face was only a breath away from his. "Can you feel me?" she whispered purposely caressing his face with her warm breath.

He tilted his head and looked down to her lips. He wanted so badly to push her to her back and take her. He missed her touch. He missed her radiant smile. He understood now why her family loved her so much. She could bring light where there was dark. He closed his eyes as their lips grazed one another. It felt as if he were actually there. He took a shuttering breath, "This will only make me ache for you even more."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sealed their lips in a heated kiss. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"By the Gods I want you, " she breathed against his lips. "I feel incomplete without you."

He pulled away and cupped her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. "We will see one another soon, " he promised and leaned in to give her a more gentle kiss. "I must go, " he whispered reluctantly pulling out of her embrace.

"Must you leave so soon?" she tried to be strong but it was difficult.

He nodded, "Remember the message to Hector." He stood from the bed and she kneeled in front of him. He took her hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them tenderly. "It's time for you to wake now…" his voice seemed to become further and further away.

She slowly came too and quickly sat up and looked around her bedchamber. There was no one there but her. She pushed her covers away and quickly stood from the bed and grabbed a dark blue robe.

__

I must speak with Hector…

* * *

__

I figured since it had been so long since I updated I would give you guys a little tender moment between Achilles and Briseis. I had planned on putting a lot more into this chapter but I decided against it. I hope it was good regardless and please let me know what you think.

I will tell you this. Things are about to do another u-turn and I mean a MAJOR u-turn so if you haven't been keeping up with the story so far you may want to go back and read from the start.

Also, don't forget to check out my other Troy story "Too Precious" Hector/Andromache and Hector/Other centric.

Thanks! Read and review please!


	15. Warning

__

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and has been so supportive. I was stuck for a little while but now I'm getting back into gear lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come.

* * *

****

Chapter 15

Briseis hurriedly made her way across the palace grounds. It was rather late but she didn't care she needed to see Hector, now. As she rounded a corner she saw a palace guard coming her way, making his rounds.

"Lady Briseis? Are you alright my lady?" the guard asked worriedly as he quickly approached her.

She held up her hands, "No, I am alright just…out for a walk continue with your duties." Without another word she walked passed him and continued on her way. She didn't want to alarm the young soldier and tell him she must speak with Hector. Surely by morning every soldier in Troy would think something had changed for the worse. At this point she wasn't sure if it had.

__

Just remember to keep calm Briseis she told herself as she turned down the hall to Hector's room. The closer she got the more nervous she became. Would he take her seriously or would he dismiss her claims and send her off. She approached the door and stopped to compose herself. She held her hand up to knock and remembered that baby Astyanax was also in the room. So she would not wake him she used a dull thud for a knock and only hoped that either Hector or Andromache would hear it. A few moments passed and nothing. She started to knock again but the door suddenly opened and Hector stood before her with an angry expression. It quickly faded away when he saw whom had woken him.

"Briseis?" he quickly stepped into the hall and closed the door slightly so the light from the hall would not wake Andromache or Astyanax. "Are you alright it's the middle of the night?" he asked worriedly stepping closer to her.

She shook her head and held up her hands. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late and I know this is going to sound crazy but…Achilles came to me…in a dream, " she explained looking him in the eye hoping he would take her seriously. She was surprised when a disturbed looked crossed his handsome face.

When Achilles returned her he mentioned to Hector she had a dream about the attack that he was supposed to lead that morning, and that he had killed his cousin. He took her by the arm and lead her down the hall to a more quiet, private place for them to talk. He guided her into an empty room and shut the door behind them. He locked the door and turned to face her. "Achilles…came to you in a dream?" he stated more than he questioned.

She nodded, "I know it sounds crazy Hector but I'm telling you it was so real as if he were in the room with me." she paused to gather her thoughts. "He's here, somewhere near the city. He never left with his Myrmidons." She stated plainly.

He narrowed his eyes and looked away in thought. _He only meant to deceive Agamemnon_ he realized. Everything started to fall into place then. Achilles only gave him enough information to help and protect him. He turned to look back to Briseis. "What did he tell you?" he asked curiously.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and took a deep breath then looked him in the eye. "He is in league with King Odysseus. He told me to tell you when the time came you must let Odysseus' army into the city." She waited for a reaction but he remained still and silent, not what she expected. "He said it would be our only chance against Agamemnon."

"What of the other Kings?" he asked getting more curious. "Ithaca and our army together will not be enough to hold off Agamemnon's forces."

"Achilles believe Odysseus will unite Agamemnon's armies against him, " she noted.

"Actions speak louder than words Briseis. King Odysseus will need to do more than 'talk' his fellow Kings into mutiny, " Hector argued quietly.

"I think that will be the purpose of his revolt, " she added quietly. "Perhaps the site of King Odysseus leaving Agamemnon's army will be enough to coax them."

Hector sighed, "Or make them angry enough to storm the city." He folded his arms across his chest and paced a few times before stopping. "Did he tell you anything else?"

She mutely shook her head and closed her eyes, "No."

Hector watched her carefully for a long moment and stepped next to her and touched her arm. "Are you sure you're alright Briseis?"

She took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "I can't help but wonder…is everything going to work out? How many lives will be lost because of this useless war?"

Hector smiled sadly, "War is never useful cousin, but that is not why you are saddened…is it?" He met her eyes with understanding.

She fidgeted under his gaze and tried to avoid his eyes. Other than Hector and Andromache no one knew of her 'relationship' with Achilles and she would rather keep it that way until the time was right or she could no longer hide it. "I miss him…" she trailed off. "…Andromache used to tell me how she would ache for you when you were gone for long periods of time. I used to think it was trifle of her but now I understand what she meant."

"He cares for you deeply, " he acknowledged softly. "I watched him as the guards took you into the palace. He looked as if his heart had been torn from his chest. It must have pained him greatly to bring you home." He took her hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them. "To release the only thing that could bring him peace was his ultimate act of love…and I am forever grateful to him for that."

She smiled sadly and allowed him to bring her into a hug. Hector's arms were such a sanctuary to her. Other than Achilles he was the only man she felt utterly safe with. She loved Paris dearly but he was no man when it came to such matters. She snuggled further into his chest and she felt him chuckle and wrap his strong arms more tightly around her.

* * *

__

I wrote this chapter fairly quickly and I didn't do much editing to it. If everyone hasn't noticed I like writing Hector/Briseis scenes more than Paris/Briseis. Everyone writes Briseis being closer to Paris but I don't think so. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you think. Read and review!


	16. Mutiny? Or Salvation?

__

I am so sorry for the long wait to update but I was a bit stumped at what I wanted to do next. I've got it all played out in my head but when I try to put on paper or type it…it all jams up lol! I think everyone will be please with this chapter. I still can't tell you how many more chapters this will be, but it's got a long while to go. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed! I've recently been getting tons of requests to hurry up and get the next chapter up so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

****

Chapter 16

"This is insanity Odysseus! If Agamemnon were to find out we were even having this meeting he would have us all beheaded!" Nestor was almost outraged. An hour or so earlier Serena, Odysseus' servant, had given him a secret invitation to a secret meeting. Curious about the nature of the meeting Nestor attended, but had no idea it would be of a mutinous nature.

It was Odysseus that called a secret meeting with the ranking Kings to discuss a plan. The plan Achilles had brought to his attention. A plan that Odysseus thought would work. It would appear they would betray Greece, but in reality they would be saving it from Agamemnon's cruel rule. Agamemnon had started years ago taking over Greece country by country. Never once did he do without bloodshed. The man was incapable of allying peacefully, which was why the secondary Kings of Greece were afraid to stand up to him. It wasn't that they were against the idea of having a supreme ruler of Greece. It was how that ruler would treat such a duty and responsibility. They were against someone such as Agamemnon being that ruler.

Nestor, Agamemnon's right hand man would be the hardest to convince of such treason. Triopas would be much easier to coax considering he was the last of the Greek kingdoms to be conquered. Odysseus himself needed little to be coaxed. As long as Ithaca would not be open to an attack from Agamemnon later, he would do whatever necessary to protect Greece and his own home.

"If you believe the plan is so foolish then why are you still standing here?" Odysseus asked calmly as he took a piece of sliced apple from the silver platter beside him. "I'll tell you why, you believe like the rest of us that Agamemnon is a foolish man with power. You too wish for him secretly to be slain or removed from power."

"This is treason Odysseus, " Nestor whispered in harsh words. "Agamemnon is full of himself I will admit this but he did not get where he is now without knowing a few of his own tricks. Granted, he had Menelaus' army at the beginning and that gave him a great advantage over the rest of us, but be careful before you put yourself in such a vulnerable position."

"I suspect that is what will be his own downfall Nestor, " Triopas interjected hopefully regarding Nestor's comment about Agamemnon's thirst for power.

"Exactly!" Odysseus stood quickly and faced his two fellow Kings, but looked to Nestor with a pleading expression. "Think of it Nestor. This is for the good of Greece. If we help the Trojan's it will put us in their good graces and an alliance will be forged with peace, not war. We will have our kingdom and they will have theirs. Agamemnon is not a peaceful man. Since his rule a kingdom of Greece or all of Greece has been at war with others. If we do not put a stop to it now I fear there will be no Greece in years to come. He will not stop invading country after country and sooner or later we will be defeated."

The room filled with silence as Nestor turned and paced the room slowly for a moment. Odysseus noticed he seemed to be considering the plan, which was good. If he could convince Nestor…then there may be a chance. Nestor was the only man Agamemnon would listen too, or even consider when it came to advice.

"We have already lost so much Nestor…" Triopas reminded quietly. "…Menelaus, Ajax and thousands of our countrymen. All because Agamemnon believes he can conquer an unconquerable city. We can become allied with Troy but not like this…not like this."

Nestor turned and faced Odysseus and Triopas with a defeated expression. "I fear the damage has already been done…"

* * *

Serena quietly made her way through the thick wooded area near the backside of Troy's walls. It was so dark she could hardly see a foot in front of her. But she could not use a torch in fear of alerting Trojan soldiers. If she alerted them they would be curious as to why a lone female Greek was wondering the city walls.

She gasped when a hand reached out and pushed her against a nearby tree. It happened so fast she didn't see who it was until she looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She could never forget who they belong too…it was Achilles. "I have a message from King Odysseus, " she explained meeting his gaze. "He wanted me to tell you that he has fulfilled his end of the bargain…hopefully you have done yours."

He regarded her for a moment then carefully released her and stepped back a respectable distance. "He is a fool for letting you venture these woods alone Serena, " he berated in quiet distress. "Why did he send you?"

"It seemed less obvious. No one gave me a second glance as I made my way out of the camp. They assumed I was gathering water…just like Odysseus thought they would, " she revealed. "Even if I had been captured I would have killed myself before I would have allowed the plan to fall into the wrong hands."

"Why do you risk your life so much?" he asked curiously, already assuming the answer.

She could help but chuckle, "I would think it obvious my Lord Achilles. King Odysseus has given me a good life…it is the least I can do for him, for Greece."

They stared at one another for a long moment.

He turned and started to leave, "Return and tell Odysseus I have held up my end of the deal…that Hector will await his signal…"

"…wait!" she called out urgently. "I know a way into the city."

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, as if suspicious.

She gave him a bold expression, "I once lived in this city as a young child. My parents lived in the outskirts to the west when our village was burned to the ground by bandits. I was taken into a slave ring and shipped to Greece…where I was taken into Odysseus and Penelope's home."

Now Achilles understood her true motives, in a way. She wanted to be faithful to Odysseus but Troy was her true home.

"There is a secret passage that way, " she nodded in the general direction. "It's near the rivers closest point to the wall. It will lead you to a secluded part of the city. It's a strait shot so you can't get lost." She explained with ease. "Odysseus suggests you wait until dawn. Agamemnon plans to launch an attack, which in turn Odysseus and the other Kings will turn against him at the last moment. That is where you're end of the bargain comes into play."

"Just tell Odysseus to head for the gates, " Achilles reminded. "He has my word that Hector will not attack. The rest is up to him."

She bowed lightly in acknowledgement and started back the way she came.

"Serena…"

She stopped but did not face him.

"Be careful, " he said quietly.

She just stood for a moment. "I will…" she glanced over her shoulder to acknowledge him but he was no where to be seen. It spooked her for a moment but she quickly brushed it off and placed her hood over head and headed back to camp.

* * *

__

If you can't remember who Serena is go back to chapter 12 and it should refresh your memory. She was not in the movie or Iliad. She is my character that I made up for this story. I hope everything is understandable at this point. I'm trying to give you enough but not too much at the same time. I know Briseis or Hector weren't in this chapter but there were a few loose ends I felt that needed to be done. Please read and review, let me know what you think please.


End file.
